Damon's Journal
by Child of the Night13
Summary: One day Stefan and Elena where looking inside old things in the attic when they come across a black notebook. Give it a try and read it. Review
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to keep it as a short story but I decided not to, well it depends on you guys. Anyway ummm read on…**

Elena and Stefan where looking as old things of the Salvatore family. "Wow you have almost everything here, I mean old book, journals, and…pictures"

Elena hold a photo of the wedding of Stefan's parents. "Its this….." Stefan took the photo and said. "Yeah this is the wedding of Giuseppe and Gemma Salvatore" "How was your mother like?" ask Elena. Stefan trailed through the books in deep thought. "She was the most beautiful women at that time, all of the other women wanted to be like her, they where jealous. Men wanted her all for themselves."

"She was tall for an average women, her parents died when she was 14 lived with her aunt until age 20 when she traveled here in Mystic Falls. And met Father." Elena asked, "What did she look like'? Stefan search inside the box where they found the first photo and took out another one handed it to Elena. Elena gasp "She looks so beautiful and…." Stefan stared at the photo "She looks a lot like Damon" Elena nod. The photo showed Gemma Salvatore in a beautiful blue grown with black around her waist like a belt. She were pearl earrings and a pendant necklace and black gloves. Her hair was down reached mid back all silky black and her eyes where light blue that stand out.

"That night she capture Giuseppe Salvatore and a few other men. She knew the affect she had on men. She uses to toy with them like you say now, I remember Father saying about a smile that capture him, her famous smirk a lot like Damon he use to he say." Stefan smiled "But she was the most sweetest person ever. She was nice, caring, understanding, and love everyone." Elena smiled "You got that from her didn't you?' "Yeah I guess a few, I mean before… back in the day Damon was like that too. He was nice loving. He was like the best brother anyone would have want" Stefan look away sad. Elena change the subject. "So what happen to her"

"After giving birth to me she was greatly ill. She was sick and none of the doctors known what it was and didn't know how to cure her. She died three days after. I was barely a baby I never knew her, they took me away when she started throwing up blood and having unbearable pain. Father didn't wanted to look at me…he thought I was the one who did this to her so he never saw me until two months later" "He never saw you in two months" Stefan nod.

"Then who.. who took care of you?" "The servants, nanny but mostly… Damon. He was my family, protector, my father and mother. He use to carry me, feed me, bathe me, and bond with me when none else did. The servants where always busy and didn't have time for me at all. But Damon did."

Elena look at Stefan then back at the picture. 'Was she the one that give you your name, I mean she was terribly ill and…." "No, she was to ill like you said but a two day before she and Damon had a conversation where he ask what name she put me. She did decide to be Stefan means Crown so I guess Damon named me with the name she wanted"

A single tear escape Elena's eye "That's so sad, you never saw her and your Father denied seeing you. I can't believe it and I thought I had the worst story being adopted and all. I'm sorry Stefan" Elena pulled Stefan into a tight embrace. Out the corner of Stefan's eye he saw a black journal. Stepping out of the hug he reach for it. "What's that?" Elena ask. "I don't know" he answer back. He open it and read the first thing he saw "This journal belongs to Damon Salvatore" Both look up and saw each other in confusion and curiosity.

**Ah, they found Damon's journal. Wondering what will happen next well you got to wait a bit. I continue promise. Review! And share your ideas, and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is first entry. Tell me if I did okay, I'm just going to write like journal entries and comments of Stefan and Elena, or I just can add more people like Jeremy or Bonnie. Anyway I figure that out later.**

**Damon's Journal**

**Entry 1**

Slowly and carefully Stefan turned the page and read….

April 20, 1854

Dear Journal? It's this how you start writing? I'm writing in a journal something I never consider doing really. But what better way to say how you feel with no one else knowing. Well, I'm 10 years old and my name is Damon and this is when my nightmare started. Two years ago when I was 8 my mother was giving birth. She didn't make it. She got very ill and no doctor seem to know what it was. She died three days after giving birth to a healthy baby boy name Stefan.

Stefan was a cute baby. He had small light brown hair and beautiful olive green eyes. Just like Giuseppe Salvatore our father. Stefan means Crown father says he is the Crown of the family. He could never understand why Gemma our mother name me Damon. I was exactly like my mother. Black silky hair and piercing blue eyes. But I guess Damon cut everything off. It means Dark Days and father says it reminded him of a demon. That's

what he says, that one day I will be a demon just because of this name.

Anyway for two months Father didn't want to see Stefan because he blame him for Mother's death. How ridiculous it was! Blame a baby for a death that couldn't be prevented. In those two months the servants and our nanny Maribel help me take care of him. It was a challenge, taking care of a baby so young when yourself is a kid. Everybody always says how cute is Stefan, oh imagine when he is older how handsome he will be! I guess a lot of people like boys with light brown hair and olive green eyes. Well it was…unusual for a boy to have well black hair and blue eyes. Most boys here don't have black hair. And only a few have blue eyes but not like mine.

I hope Stefan will have a good future, I just hope he will he successful in everything. I hope me too.

-Damon

'That's so sweet that he cares for you, but sad that his father didn't really like him" said Elena glaring at the black notebook. Stefan said. "I know Father always had some hatred for him" Elena grab the book, turned the page and prepare to read.

**So what you think? I made up the year where he supose to be ten. And I'm not sure if Damon means Dark Days I look it up and that's what I got but double cheak to make sure. Anyway was it Good? Bad? So, so? Review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright thanks for the reviews! Well this is Chapter 3 Hope I did a good job. Anyway, carry on…. **

**Damon's Journal**

**Entry 2**

April 21, 1854

I'm writing in this notebook…again. I like it actually, and its weird to say it.

Well today its like any ordinary day. I usually take care of Stefan then after maybe 2:00pm when he is taking his nap I head out. Sometimes a go to my friend's house. His name is Mathew Collins, he and his sister Rebecca are my only friends here. Mathew and I usually go to Willow's Creek. Because some say mysterious things happen there and its haunted something like that. Again do I believe it? No. But Mathew does, so he carries me along with him. He says because I need to believe it but I know the truth, he just a big baby. But not Rebecca for a girl she got guts. One summer I remember she disturb an entire bee have by punching it, all the other guys where scared. So she volunteer.

And no I was not a coward I was about to go and do it, she just beat me to it. Make that clear. Great now I'm talking to the journal, that's not a good sigh. Anyway Father took me by next Monday I will be going to school. School? I never been there. I was always home school. Father used to say I don't need to go to school they can just teach me here at the house. Strange that know he wants me to go. He also been staring at me lately. Like very weirdly and uncomfortable way. Most of the day I tried to keep Stefan still. He is a crazy 2 year old. He is always running around and falling. Father spend some more time with him now. But Stefan seems not to like him very much and I find that funny. But something worries me. Since I'm going to school next Monday, who will take care of Stefan? Who will look after him when I'm gone? Who has time?

Certainly not Father. Maribel? She our nanny after all. But she also has a small shop selling fabric. Jose? one of the gardeners, no he too busy. Then who? maybe I can take him with me. No Father won't be happy with that. Well I see who is available at that time. Mean school started at 8:00am and ends at 3:00 pm that's the time when Stefan is still taking his nap or waking up from it. A lot of things I have to worry about. Well I'm off to bed.

-Damon

"Mathew seems like a nice guy, did you know him?" ask Elena. "Yeah, a few times he come over our house but I never heard he had a sister" Elena stared in confusion. "what do you mean? That he never said anything about Rebecca?" Stefan nod. "Yes, every time if you ask him if the is the only child he say yes." "That's weird, what happen to her? Both shrugged.

Elena look back at the page. "Hey he continued look" Sure enough there was another paragraph. "Okay then read on" So Elena continue…

April 21,1854

It's pass midnight and there's something outside my front window. I don't know what it is. I hear scratching sounds and growls. Like some creature is out there but when I look outside I don't see nothing. I mean it's a full moon out and you can see a bit but there's nothing out there. Until I turn back I hear the growls and the scratching. Its like the creature wants to come in. The growls are very close to my ear through the wall. Its like any moment it can come in and kill me. Then it stop and in the distance I hear a howl of a wolf.

-Damon

Both Stefan and Elena look at one another in fright. "Was that a werewolf?" Stefan shrugged "I don't know, I hope it wasn't" He grab the book about to read it when "What are you doing here?"

**Oooh looks like they got caught! So was it okay. If you have any ideas or suggestions tell me I could use some! Review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks for the reviews! Oh and Caroline is a vampire here, really I like her better that way. This is Chapter 3 carry on…. **

**Damon's Journal**

**Entry 3**

"What are you doing here?" ask Caroline who was standing by the door frame. "Ummm Nothing we where just looking through old stuff that's all" respond Elena. Caroline step toward them and grab the notebook from Stefan. "And this is…." Caroline read it then said "Is this a journal?"

Stefan replied "Umm yeah it is…" "Who's" "….Damon's" Caroline watch them expecting to see them laughing but they where deadly serious. "This is Damon's, as in the sexy dangerous jerk Damon?" Both Stefan and Elena nod their heads. Caroline smiled. 'Oh my god! This is going to be sooo much fun! I'm gonna read this cover to cover and tell him in his face! Ohhh this is going to be goooood!" She squeak in delight. She stop remembering that Stefan was here. "Oh you don't mind me reading your brother's journal, I mean he is such a jerk and its hard to get him back with something"

"Actually me and Elena are reading it want to join us?" "Sure! But can we do it in the living room its over crowded here" Stefan ask "Is Damon here?'

"Nope I didn't see him" "Good let's go my butt hurts from sitting on the hard floor" complain Elena. They all walk to the living room Elena and Caroline sat on the couch while Stefan sat it the arm chair. "So how far did you guys go?' Ask Caroline. "Not far we can read you the first three" Elena re-read the first two entries to Caroline while Stefan stare out the window making sure his brother doesn't appear. "Wow lot's of things going on, was that a werewolf in the last one?' She ask. "Stefan answered. "We aren't sure if it was yet."

"Okay, Caroline want to read next?" Elena handed her the black notebook. "Sure"

April 23, 1854

Yesterday I couldn't write. Father hit me for disobeying him. I wanted to go outside when he told me not to. Usually he hides something and being curious doesn't help me much. Everything still hurts. I have bruises here and there a few cuts on by arms and legs. And a black eye. The story to Stefan is that I fell on the stairs. I'm glad he believe it. Two more days to school and two more days without dinner. No matter I can just sneak out and get some. Well yesterday I wonder off when the first light of the day appeared. I wanted to know what animal was here. I saw a huge wolf print. Maybe a male wolf, I mean it was big…bigger than ordinary. Whatever it was its gone. I haven't heard it yesterday.

Anyway today I found someone available to take care of Stefan while I'm gone, well Father did. Father hired another nanny since he thought Stefan could have his own. Her name is Emma. She use to work over the Forbes Residence taking care of Cynthia. Then they fired her when Cynthia's mother could have more time with her. So Father hired her, she will start working tomorrow. Today Maribel, Stefan and me went to town to pick up my supplies. It was boring, Stefan agreed to since when I got my bag, he fell asleep for the entire trip. Maribel and I have to take turns caring him. That boy is heavy. Not to mention he drooled on my favorite sweater. Stefan seems more active now, and talking a lot. He keeps saying my name well in his form. He doesn't say Damon he says something more like Dammion or Daon. How he short it to Dam.

To Father he says fawther or just faw. Maribel he says bell. Today I took him to the stables. He wasn't allowed there so it was his first time. The first horse he met was mine. His name is Jack, plain simple Jack. He is a black stallion. Not very easy to tamed. Sometimes his character changes, one minute he is nice and calm the other he is running around crazy or just mad.

("Umm just like the owner" whisper Caroline.) So he could be unpredictable. That's why today I was extra careful and alert when I took Stefan to met him. The first 5 seconds Stefan saw him he fell in love. I thought he would be scared and beg me to take it away. But I had to hold him down from running to Jack.

Jack seem alert too. He kept staring at Stefan. Slowly I put Stefan's hand on the horse. Jack move a little. He doesn't like it when a stranger touches him. But Stefan love it. He started crying when I pulled him out of the stables. I had to stop him from crying since now Father adores him, I'm going to be hit again if I come to the house with a crying Stefan. So I promise him I take him tomorrow again. He stop crying after that. Right now Stefan is asleep on my bed. He had a nightmare about some trees coming to live and chase him around the back yard. Some imagination this kid has. I'm going to sleep too, hope I don't start dreaming of crazy trees….. or worst.

-Damon

"Crazy Trees….I like that" giggled Caroline. "That was cute, you running up to Jack like a little crazy cute boy." smiled Elena to Stefan. Stefan smiled back. "Yeah its true Jack use to get mad if someone but Damon touches him. He even got made at me when I was like 5" "Jack sounds a lot like Damon. They where meant for each other then." said Caroline as she poured a glass of whiskey. Suddenly Stefan and Caroline seem alert. "Guys what wrong" ask Elena seeing them in attack mode. Simultaneously they said one word

"Damon"

**Oh Damon is coming home. that's not good. So what did you think of this chapter? Review and again I'm open for ideas and suggestions. Review!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviewing! Well to summaries what's happening so far. Stefan and Elena found a black notebook that is Damon Salvatore's journal. Curious they read two entries, until Caroline spots them. She joins them in the reading. They where in the living room finish reading entry 3 when Stefan and Caroline sense Damon coming home. Oh really fast in this story the brothers came from Italy not from Mystic Falls so there's gonna be some Italian words here, just letting you know. Let's see what happens next shall we…. **

**Damon's Journal**

**Entry 4**

"Oh man, what are we got to do!" panic Caroline. "This" said Stefan. He ran at vampire speed to the book self and quickly shove the journal in there. Caroline ran to the arm chair taking out her phone and started to text Matt. Stefan ran to Elena and started to snuggle close to her. At that moment Damon step into the room. 'Why hello Blondie, Veggie Bro, and Beautiful Lady" he said putting his famous smirk, he step to the counter to get a glass of whiskey. Elena and Caroline rolled their eyes at him, while Stefan said "Where were you, brother?" " You know doing the ordinary, picking up chicks, drink their blood, maybe play with them for a while, compel them to forget and back to their houses…nothing out of the ordinary." Then he frown. "What you guys been up to?"

Stefan shook his head, "Nothing much just a bit bored" Damon chuck, "I notice" Suddenly he walk to the book self where Stefan put the journal.

Elena, Stefan and Caroline prayed he didn't find it. Damon ran his finger though the books. He was so close to the journal like three books close. Suddenly he stop just one book away from the journal, he took the book he stop to. "What are you going to do with that?" ask Caroline. Damon smirk "Wow Blondie I thought you where smarter than that, its easy to understand I'm going to read it…its my favorite book, 'Call of the Wild by Jack London' classic"

He step away, with the glass of whiskey in one hand and the book in another. He walk to his room and slam the door close. Elena let her breath go. She stared at Stefan like "what are we going to do" look. Stefan put his finger over his mouth a signal to be quiet as possible. Then he said out loud, "Why don't we go to Bonnie's for a while, maybe we can help her in her spells work?" He signal Caroline to get the journal. She ran at vampire speed, got it and sat back down at the chair. Elena responded "Yeah let's go to Bonnie's." "Sure" said Caroline as she normally walk to the door. Stefan and Elena quickly followed. They all got on Caroline's car and talk as she pulled out of the Salvatore Residence. "Wow that was close call" she said as she drive through town. "It might take a while to Bonnie's maybe we can read some of the journal?" she ask.

"Sure" agreed Stefan as he pulled the book out of Caroline's purse. "So who's turn to read?" "Mine" said Stefan, he turned the page and read…

April 25, 1854

First day of school is today. Its 7:26am right now. Maribel had a hard time waking me up without walking Stefan. He slept in my room again. Father says it becoming a bad habit since he didn't wanted to sleep in his room when Emma tried to put him in his crib. Emma is a very nice lady. She is average height with long blond hair braided in two, a nice summer dress and a pendant that had a beautiful small blue rock. She says it name its something like Lapis. Yesterday night Father said to me that he….hate me. He hates me because I look so much like Mother. He says he can stand to look at me, cause I remind him of his beautiful wife. I always knew he didn't like me but…never…actually hate me.

And for some reason it hurts. It hurts because I always thought Father will have my back and that he loves me…and know what? Who loves me? Maribel says she does….but she isn't part of my family one day she go away. Like how Mother did. I feel alone, a part from the once was Salvatore family. Enough with the all gushy talk. First day. I'm kind of excited well lots of new people to meet. Not worrying about the crazy kid running around that he might get hurt…..okay I will be a bit worried of how Stefan will behave when I'm not around. I never felt him alone when he was awake and for the first time I'm going to leave him for what?..8 hours! I wish luck to the nannies.

Well I'm off to school. I hope it will be a good day.

-Damon

"That's cute, Damon is scared on his first day at school….funny" said Caroline as she park in front of Bonnie's house. Stefan kept staring outside. "What's wrong Stefan" ask Elena. "I didn't know Father hated Damon…I mean I know they don't like each other very much but not to the point where he hates him and leaving Damon to think no one loved him" Elena sigh and hugs Stefan before getting out of the car.

The group walk up the stairs of the Bennett Residence. Caroline ring the doorbell one…twice until Bonnie answered the door. She was wearing a simple grey shirt and black mini shorts with sandals. She was confuse but let them in. "So why you guys here?" she ask as they made themselves comfortable in her living room. "It's a story." said Elena. "See Stefan and I where at the attic and we found a black notebook which we figured out is Damon's journal" Bonnie's eyes widen. "Damon's….journal?" They nod yes.

"So we here in the living room reading it when Damon came home and know we are here" conclude Caroline." And we where wondering if we can continue it here… if its okay with you I mean" ask Stefan. Bonnie was silent for a while then smiled and said "Sure I love to read his private thoughts"

Caroline read her the first three entries, including the one they read on the car. Bonnie didn't respond to any of it. "So who will read" Elena ask. Bonnie volunteer "I'll do it" She grab the notebook and continued….

April 25, 1854

End of the day, 3:00 o' clock and school well it was very strange for me.

I mean there's about 20 students only two I know. The teacher Mr. Warren well I don't like him. He is very strict if that's possible I thought Father was strict. Mr. Warren is a cagna, sorry but I'm not allowed to talk bad in the house another reason why I like this journal writing stuff. Anyway he is an idoita a dumbutt well everything bad you can think of. Anyway Emma had bit of trouble with Stefan today. She told me that when he woke up he was looking for me and when he couldn't find me her cried his eyes out.

I swear if that kid gets to attach to me, there's going to be quite a problem. He cried hysterically, she never thought her could cry that hard. Father was mad because he cried for his brother he told Stefan that he needs to man up in a young age and to stop crying like a little baby. Of course made Stefan to cried harder. Father is cold to him. Anyway my fratellino just came in the room. Its so cute that he is so piccoli.

-Damon

All the girls turned to Stefan. "Ummm Stefan there where some words we couldn't understand" said Caroline, Bonnie added "Or read"

"Its in Italian, fratellino is little brother, piccoli means small and cagna well you don't want to know" The girls look at each other in confusion.

**I didn't know how to end it so yeah I just stop right there. Well tell me what you think! remember I'm open for ideas and suggections! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right thanks for the reviews. Well here is Chapter 6 on Damon's Journal, Enjoy:) Oh, we start with Damon's POV.**

**Damon's Journal**

**DamonPOV**

_What is my fratellino doing now? _I thought, Stefan had been acting a bit strange and I sense some panic in him.

Stefan said he was going to help Elena with something about a historical item, something like that.

_Was it that he was going to do? _

Flack back:

_"Is Elena coming over, brother'? I ask as I read his journal. Stefan turn and eyes widen in a blur he was by my side and snatch the notebook out of my hands. _

_"Hey that's very rude of you Stefan; you have to respect your older brother". Stefan just rolls his eyes. "Yes, Elena is coming over she needs help in writing a report on a historical item and a model so I offer to help" _

_I smirk, "Awww St. Stefan is back on helping others, how wonderful!" I clap in "joy". Stefan laugh a little then just started to stare at me. _

_Something was up in those green eyes of his. Breaking out of the glaze I announce, "Well I'm off; I'm hungry see what girl I can get to snack on"._

_Stefan sigh and put his journal on the book self. "Just remember to compel them, I don't want to clean up your mess, got it?" "Yes, mother" and I dash out of the room._

End of Flash Back:

Still I don't know what their up too! I sigh I frustration. I got up, walk toward the radio turning it on, and sank on the chair.

Again, I sigh, the song describes me well. It describes what I become.

"_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will never change_

_This animal I have become!_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame_

_This animal!"_

I wasn't like this when I was human. I was not arrogant, selfish. Damon Salvatore, the man who doesn't care about anyone but himself.

Damon Salvatore, the cold heartless living corpse! They don't know. They don't know what happen to me, in my childhood life.

No one will never know not even Stefan, my little brother. I never want to be like this. Never. But _he_ made me like this. _He_, with his abuse, mental, physical…sexual.

_He_ did this to me. That demon, that real monster. That bastard ruin my whole childhood life. _He_ did this. Then I realize something.

_"Oh no! I wrote all this down in my journal….and my journal is in the attic….and Stefan went to the attic!_

At vampire speed, I race to the attic. I begin to search for my journal. I look in every box, every chest but is wasn't there! I stop.

_"No, Stefan found it. He will read the secrets that haunt me, that I promise never to tell him._

_He found my journal._

**Yes it's a short chapter. So how was it? Quick question, would you like Damon with blue eyes or black eyes. **

**Me I think I like….both! Anyway Review! Oh and one more thing. **

**Song is Animal I Become by Three Days Grace. Review!:)**


	7. Author Note: Important

**Important stuff: SORRY!**

**Alright guys important stuff to read here! **Well as you know or not Lent is coming up (yes I'm a catholic so what!)

So I decided to give up computer time which I been doing everyday for hours on end. Yes is gonna be a challenge for me and for you because in Lent you have to give up something important to you.

So I'm giving up computer meaning no updates for a while (about 40 days)

I'm really sure I can't be without the computer for 40 days so don't worry about that.

**NO UPDATES ON DAMON'S JOURNAL AND BLACK WOLF.**

But just because I'm not in the computer doesn't mean I'm not working on them. So respect the decision I made please.

Thank You!

*Child of the Night13*


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick announcement I am not Child of the Night13 I am a cousin of hers. For some time I seen her go to this site and since she gave it up for lent she is trying so hard not to go on the site. **

**So I told her I could post her chapters for her.**

** So here I am. In addition, this is her chapters I just post them for you guys. Here is chapter 8 on Damon's Journal. Review! **

**Damon's Journal**

**Entry 5**

**

* * *

****Previously on Damon's Journal**

_"No, Stefan found it. He will read the secrets I promise to never tell him"_

He found my journal.

* * *

Back at Bonnie's place

Bonnie's mother made them ice tea to drink. "Thank you Mrs. Bennett" smiled Stefan. Mrs. Bennett look like she was about to faint,

"Why thank you Stefan, such a gentlemen" Bonnie rolled her eyes and drag her mom away from flirting with her best friend's boyfriend.

"Sorry about that Stefan, it's been a while since she seen someone inhumanly attractive". Stefan chuckled. Elena was getting quite uncomfortable and announce

"Hey, why don't we continue reading the journal?" "Yeah!" agreed Caroline. "Alright whose turn is it?" "Mine" answered Caroline and Bonnie hand her the notebook.

Caroline clears her throat and read…

July 5, 1854

I have abandoned this journal for a while. I haven't had the time. Many things happened these pass two months…some good, some bad.

The good this is that in school I'm doing great. I have an A in History, A in Language, B in Mathematics and A in Physical Education. My grades impress Father. Impress, not proud.

It did not make him proud of me. Anyways at school, I have a crush on this girl her name is Elisabeth Hunter. She likes to be call Lisa instead.

She is the most sweet, caring, loyal, understanding, beautiful person I ever seen. She is 5'0 like me, her hair is dark brown that reach mid back, light fair skin, and her eyes are beautiful hazel.

She lives with her aunt because her father is an important businessperson and her mother died when she was five. She also lives with her 15-year-old brother name Maxwell, Max for short.

We always, accompany each other. I wonder where this feeling with take me. Other good news is that Stefan will be home school and maybe next year he will attend kindergarten.

Stefan does not like the idea of sitting on a chair in front of a table full of things to do and not running around destroying everything. Well if he think sitting on a cushion chair in the living room is torture, wait until he goes to school.

Now the bad news. Tomorrow is by mother's birthday. Tomorrow she would have been 35 years old. I miss her. I miss her warm embrace she always gives me.

Her goodnight kisses, her beautiful singing voice when she sang a lullaby to me. Her laugh and her beautiful smile that illuminate my day and everyone's.

Even the lingering smell of her perfume. No! I will not cry. Not here in the living room, where Father is in ear range to hear me. Another bad news is that Father and I seem too grown apart.

He is not a kind person to me. To everyone else he has a halo around his head, but to me he has two pointy horns. From the time that Mother pass away, he has been mean to me.

I have scars on my body to prove it! Why does he do this? I wish I knew.

I been nothing but good to him, sure I can act devilish sometimes but I know my place. I know where I stand. But then again I feel left out.

Father loves Stefan now. He thinks he will bring honor to the Salvatore family and name. I am the oldest, and yet Stefan gets more attention. I am 10! He is two, two still a baby.

I will never understand Father.

That I am sure off.

A few times Father has banished me from home, so I stay with Mathew and Rebecca. Father tells Stefan that I'm nothing but trouble that I ran away.

Good thing is he never understands what he was talking about. How much I want Mother here. She would not let this happen, she will protect me.

Only she will.

Because no one will.

No one.

-Damon

Everyone look at each other. "That's…sad" whisper Bonnie. Caroline nods her head in agreement. "Stefan, are you okay?" ask Elena, seeing her boyfriend looking out the glass window deep in thought.

He broke out of the glaze and replied with a false okay smile, "I'm okay, I'm fine." Elena nod but she was keeping an eye on him.

Caroline tilts her head at one side studying the couple, but she turn back to the page.

"Hey he continued." Stefan head shot up, "Read it, please" he said. Caroline began…

July 5, 1854

A terrible thing happen right now. Some how Stefan got food poisoning.

He is violently shaking, throwing up, and has a high fever. The doctor is with him right now. I hate seeing my fratellino in such pain.

I want to go in the room and be next to him but Father said let the doctor do his job in peace.

Well if he cannot cure Stefan I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.

-Damon

**So that was Chapter 8. Another thing I am a fan of the Vampire Dairies so we are very exited because Midnight is almost here! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey is child of the night! (Not my coz) Thanks for reviewing my story. I just finish reading Midnight and its sad.

** For those who are Damon fans and already finish you know. Anyway, here is Chapter 9 Enjoy!**

**Damon's Journal**

**Damon POV:**

_"No, no, no, no, no, no!" _I keep saying repeatedly my head as I walk down the stairs toward the door. _"Stefan must not know, he must not!" _I swung the door open just to be face by Alaric.

"Ric I'm not in the mood to talk about Isabelle right now, I have important things to take care of." I walk out but Ric cut in front of me again.

"This has nothing to do with Isabelle right now, there's a vampire I know who I believe has information on Elijah" I raise my eyebrows, this got my attention all right "Who?"

"His name is Michael, come with me we need to figure out how to kill an original."

_If I go, wait Stefan has my journal…but we also have to kill the original butt head Elijah. A few minutes with Ric wouldn't hurt. I didn't write what Father did to me for a few pages so Stefan wouldn't be able to read it already. _

"Okay I'm game" He smiled and we both climb into his car, "Damon, I do not want any deaths, so no killing" I roll my eyes "Yeah whatever, just drive."

* * *

"I'm going home it's late and Jenna gets worried if I don't come home by 8," said Elena as she stretch. Sitting on a chair reading someone's private journal for an hour is tiring.

"Yeah we should continue tomorrow" yawn Bonnie. "Well at least we know that little Stefan got saved from the food poisoning" giggled Caroline.

Stefan sigh "I was 2 how was I suppose to know that the mushroom was poisonous" Caroline laugh. "Its okay Stefan, let's go home" said Elena as they hug each other and share a quick kiss.

Bonnie frown "But who keeps the journal?" "I can't, he lives with me said Stefan, he looks at Caroline "Nope, he has access to my house since my mom and him are good friends".

Elena shock her head "He can come in my house whenever he wants to, Bonnie lokks like you're the only one" Bonnie stared at them, in disbelieve but she answered hesitantly "F-Fine I'll keep it then"

They all said their byes and goodnight to each other. Slowly Bonnie close the door behind them, then whisper "What am I going to do now." She look at the journal and sigh heading back to her room.

* * *

**Damon POV**

"Ric we been on the rode for hours, where is this vamp?" I ask desperately I'm not a patient person, have to get out of this car…fast!

"Relax Damon, where almost there, man you act like a five year old" Ric chuckled.

I sigh "I'm here in the car, don't make me just open the door and jump out" Alaric laugh then her turn serious "We're here"

**

* * *

****Bonnie POV**

I couldn't sleep. _"Maybe listening to music will help" _I got my ipod and put the headphones on. After listening to 'The Little Things That Gives You Away', 'Shadow of the Day' and singing alone with 'Hurricane' I gave up.

Sighing I dumped my ipod inside the drawer. Then slowly I look at the black notebook that was sitting, waiting on top of the desk.

_"Should I read it?" _I thought, I hesitate a minute but I reach for the journal. _"One paragraph wouldn't hurt anybody."_

I slowly turn the page in where we left off.

**

* * *

****Damon POV**

Alaric park in front of a small old house. The green paint was peeling off, the grass was all brown with million of weeds somehow still growing, and a lot of mail in the mailbox.

"Well he is not a morning person" I said. Ric and I climb the stairway, we reach the brown door. "Do you even know this guy?" I ask him, he shrugged.

"Yeah, I talk to him a couple of times" I stared at him then said "If you already know him why are you scared like a little girl?"

Ric frown "I'm not scared." I roll my eyes to the night sky. "I can feel it, remember? Vampire over here."

I wave my hands. Ric blush "Oh yeah right. I am a little scared but I have met him before, it's just that his personality changes. One second he is nice and understanding…like Stefan.

The next he is just like…like you"

I smirk "Well I'm looking forward to this" and I knock on the door.

**And how was this chapter? Tell me what you think! Songs:**

**Shadow of the Day- Linkin Park**

**The Little Things Gives You Away- Linkin Park**

**Hurricane- 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Review!:)**


	10. That Idiot!

**Here's Chapter 10 Thank you for all the reviews I still cant believe a lot of people like this story *tearing up* **

**Anyway I made on addition to the story. That the vampires can shape shift the reason I putting this is because I think its cool and it would make this story a bit more interesting in the future *evil smirk***

** And they can go into each others minds. Review!:)**

**Damon: Crow, black wolf**

**Stefan: Falcon**

**Caroline: Blue Jay and maybe a panther**

* * *

Previously on Damon's Journal

* * *

_"One paragraph wouldn't hurt anybody" _I thought and turn the page in where we left off.

* * *

"Well I'm looking forward to this" and I knock on the door.

* * *

Damon POV

I knock on the door. No answer. So I knock harder. No answer. After three hard knocks the door open, revealing nobody. "Hello?" I said. Nobody answered.

I took a cautious step inside "Is anyone here?" again I ask and again no answer. "Michael you here?" ask Alaric as I step into the kitchen. It wasn't fancy.

A white small table in the center of the room with four chairs on each side. Three glasses on the small sink and no food in the cabinets. I open the refrigerator. Blood bags fill is up.

There was O negative, O positive, A and AB both negative and positive. "Well a vampire certainly lives here" I whisper then suddenly a hard object hit my head knocking me down to the floor.

In vampire speed I turn facing upward to reveal a blood thirst vampire with a stake to my chest. I punch on his butt ugly nose sending him tumbling and hit the stove.

I launch for his throat but before I could rip ii open a needle pierce my skin. I stumble back feeling weaker and numb. Vervain. Thank God or gods that it wasn't a big amount but enough to weaking me to my saintly brother state.

The vampire pin me to the floor, stake ready in hand. "Michael stop now!" Alaric fiercely commands. The vamp let go of me. "Alaric? What- what are you doing here? Who is this?" he asks.

I struggle to my feet "The name is Salvatore, Damon Salvatore you idiota" The vampire look at me then back to Ric. "You know him?" "Yes, sadly I do" I snort, Mr. Good- for-nothing-idiot-vamp turn to me again and this time tried to help me stand up properly.

"I'm hurt but I still have my pride back off" I said in the coldest voice I can do. He put his hands I surrender "Sorry dude, name's Michael Colvin" I roll my eyes. I really hate when they say dude! **(if you remember the incident with Tyler;) **

"Okay, relax guys. Let's make a small time of peace then you can go back killing each other"

"Sure thing, Ric" Idiota- Michael said. Oh No! Nobody calls Alaric, Ric but me! "Whatever" I answered and sank down on the chair, Ric sit beside me and Michael took out an O negative blood bag and punches a straw in it.

After a few sips he ask "So what you want?" "Answers Mick, how can you kill and Original One?" Alaric ask looking deathly serious.

Michael chuckled "Well in ancient times the good old fashion cut the head off would be one but unfortunately it doesn't work anymore since they got stronger, so now there's a special tree called White wood that the ashes of that wood is lithely to the Originals. You need the ashes than the dagger, the dagger of the immortals. You dump the dagger inside the ash then stake the vampire"

"And where do we get this wood? I ask. Michael stared at me then I felt…fear, but not at me or Alaric which I admit can be scary sometimes with his vampire gun inventions, but he has fear of being…discovered.

"That by friend you have to find out yourself."

* * *

July 10, 1854 **(I move Stefan age instead of two he is three;) **

Today is a wonderful and sad day. I know it doesn't make sense but it will. I ask Lisa on a date tomorrow evening and she said yes!

But now the hard part is to tell Father. Well in other news Stefan's birthday is coming up. July 15 is his birthday, he's turning four! And a week from now he will start kindergarten.

The place is close to my school so I have to pick him up at 12:00 even though is my lunch time and stay with him until Emma comes and picks him up.

And my mother's death memorial will be three days after Stefan's birthday. Mother would be proud of both of us.

She would have love Stefan. Father just came home I'll talk to him right now.

Wish me luck.

-Damon

Bonnie stared at the wall overhead. Elisabeth? Damon asks her out? And if they did go on there date why didn't he fell in love with her and not Katherine?

What happen to Elisabeth?

These questions swirl in her head.

* * *

Michael was on his third blood bag. Alaric paced around the room and I observe the Idiot **(Michael) **He was shorter than Alaric has brown hair, twilight-ish skin color, his eyes are brown like Bonnie's. He was wearing dark blue jeans, Jordan's and a gray hoodie.

Suddenly a phone rang with the most horrible ring tone I ever heard even worst than Stefan's. It was a text; I went into his mind and got a name. _Klaus._

As fast as lighting I punch him knocking the phone right off his hands and sending him backward to the main hall.

I race to him and grab him by the throat "Are you working with Klaus?" I ask no answer, _Man this guy is quiet! _"Answer me!" I demand in a fierce voice with Power that I know shook him to the core.

"F-fine…y-yes I'm working f-for Klaus" I got angry in a menace voice I said "I should rip your heart out and shove it down your throat" "Damon, no!" yelled Alaric.

Michael look into my eyes "Don't. I can help you; I want Klaus dead as much as you do. Please I can help…I promise to help!" My grip loosing a little "How do I know you're not lying?"

"If I was lying you and Alaric would be dead the first second you lay a foot in this house." I release him and turn to Alaric.

"Some friend you have" I said sarcastic. Then again I was knock down on the floor. _Damn, that idiot!_

BANG! A load sound came ahead of me and the weight on by back became heavy. I shove Michael off of me.

There was a stake on his heart and his shin was gray. I turn to see Alaric with one of his neat vampire gun invention.

"I don't want any deaths so no killing, you're words."

* * *

**Sorry I havent update soon I was working on other chapters and plus I have to do another one for Immortal Soul so I'm a bit busy (including school stuff) **

**Sorry for a small entry I got carry away with the fight * smiles sheepishly* Thanks for reading and Review!**

**I'll update as soon as I can don't worry!:)**

_**~Child of the Night13~**_


	11. The Pain And The Bait

**Thanks again for your reviews they really motivates me to write more! Here's Chapter 11 on Damon's Journal. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning for everyone well except Damon who over sleep with lots of whiskey and about 3 girls full of rich blood. Everyone got ready for there day.

Bonnie woke up at 7:00 she decides to change since the others might be coming. She was wearing a polo shirt, comfortable jeans, and black boots.

Elena decides to wear black skinny jeans and a light blue shirt with converse sneakers. She grab her bag and left to Bonnie's.

Stefan threw in a gray t-shirt, blue jeans and Jordan sneakers. He grab his wallet and pass by Damon's bedroom, seeing his older brother fast asleep he creep out and head to Bonnie's house.

Caroline was woke up by her mother screaming that she will come home late tonight "Alright Mom!" sighing she grab a yellow shirt with a white sweater, dark blue skinny jeans and some dark brown boots. She grabs her purse and headed to Bonnie's house.

* * *

With Damon

Growling slowly Damon rise from his bed. _My head hurts like hell. _He shook his head a little see if that takes away the pain. Bad move.

It just increased more. He growl again, but his thought where cut off by the sound of a car engine. As quickly as he could with the headache he went to the window.

Stefan just pull out of the drive way. _Where's he doing this early in a Sunday morning? _Damon opens the window slowly and stands on the ledge then jump into the blue sky and fell then a black crow soared into the sky.

* * *

Bonnie's house 9:00 am

The doorbell rang and Bonnie opens it. Elena, Caroline and Stefan appeared. "Come in" she said with a cheerful smile. "Hey Bonnie!" said Elena, Caroline hug her fiercely without breaking any bones that is.

Stefan look around the house then peek outside through the living room window. "Bonnie, tell me, has…Damon try to enter your house?" Bonnie's smile faded 'No he hasn't. Why?" "Just making sure he doesn't know that we have the journal and that's in your house. That's all"

"Alright" Bonnie said uncertainly "I'll be back, I have to get the journal you guys get comfortable" Bonnie quickly went to her room and grab the journal from her desk.

She stares at it for a while _Why Stefan ask if Damon came into my house? Maybe Damon knows that I have the journal and he'll try to enter, and…and… _Bonnie shrugged that idea off. And she went to the living room with her friends.

* * *

Damon POV

I was following my little brother in his car in crow form. _He is heading to the witch's place. _Suddenly I sense a big wave of Power coming from the woods.

_Should I follow Stefan or this Power? Why do I even ask myself if I already now the answer. _Changing direction, I headed to the woods.

* * *

Back to Bonnie's Place:

July 10, 1854

Today is a wonderful and sad day. I know it doesn't make sense but it will. I ask Lisa on a date tomorrow evening and she said yes! But now the hard part is to tell Father.

Well in other news Stefan's birthday is coming up. July 15 is his birthday, he's turning four! And a week from now he will start kindergarten.

The place is close to my school so I have to pick him up at 12:00 even though is my lunch time and stay with him until Emma comes and picks him up.

And my mother's death memorial will be three days after Stefan's birthday. Mother would be proud of both of us. She would have love Stefan. Father just came home I'll talk to him right now.

Wish me luck.

-Damon

"Hey, Stefan what happen to Elisabeth?" ask Bonnie. "To tell you the truth Bonnie I'm barley learning in who is she. Damon never mentions her to me."

"First is Rebecca and now Elisabeth, what happen to them" said Caroline.

"I don't know. I don't know" whispered Stefan.

* * *

With Damon:

The Power grew stronger as he got closer, Damon landed on a branch, and right below him was five men. Four vampires and one witch (wizard?) They look like there where waiting someone. _Who are they waiting for?_

Suddenly a man came in view. He had blond hair, pale skin. He was wearing black pants, and a white shirt, his sweater look like he brought it in London.

"What now, my lord?" said one man. _My lord? Who is this guy? _"Patience, James patience. Can't you feel it? He's here" _Oh no. _Suddenly Damon felt a terrible pain in his head.

He fell down the branch in human form. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" he yelled. "More, Patrice more pain" The witch (wizard?) increased the pain, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP PLEASE STOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Damon scream then he blackout. 'Perfect" said the man. "My lord we have him! We have the older Salvatore in our hands!" said James.

"I know but I have something else in mind that will no only hurt him, but everyone who cares for him…especially his brother."

* * *

Bonnie's place:

"I have to go….I havent feed for a while and I'm craving up, I'll come by later. Don't wait up!" said Stefan as he left. "So wanna wait for him?" ask Caroline.

"Sure its his brother after all…wanna do our nails?" said Elena. "Sure!" said the girls.

* * *

With Stefan in his car.

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

_Like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_(And watches everything)_

Stefan was singing along with the song in the radio and never notice a crow flying over head.

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is hearing me_

_Right beneath my skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

A sudden pop sound desturb everything. "Damn, my wheel pop" he said out loud. Parking on the side of the road Stefan got out the care but kept the radio on.

_I know I've got a face in me_

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

_You've got a face on the inside too and_

_Your paranoia's probably worseI don't know what set me off first_

_But I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_

_I can't add up to what you can but_

_Everybody has a face that they hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face watches every time they lie_

_A face that laughs every time they fall_

_(And watches everything)_

Still singing he grab the spare tire from the trunk and roll over the pop on. The crow gracefully landed on a near by tree getting a okay view of Stefan.

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is watching you too_

_Right inside your skin[x2]_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The face inside is right beneath your skin [x3]_

Changing the tire Stefan didn't notice someone was behind him, slowly coming toward him.

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sunI feel the light betray me_

_The sunI feel the light betray me_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Almost finishing changing tires Stefan stop when her heared a crow coak.

He turn his right, right there on the tree was a black crow but he couldn't see is face because the leaves where blocking it from view. "Damon?" he asked.

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

But before he got an answer there was a terrible pain in his head. Stefan scream and the last thing he saw was the crow coaking again in laughter.

A man stood above Stefan and turn to the crow. The crow turn… but instead of endless black eyes… the eyes where red.

The crow flew down and before it reach the pavement it change into a man. "Now what will you do to the Salvatore?"

"His bait…what I'm waiting for is his brother and their friends. So we can play a game I call 'Torture Damon…to Death" said Klaus laughing.

* * *

**Whoa! Long chapter. **

**I'm tired of typing know so**

**I'll just say Review the story and I'll be back soon:)**

**Oh almost forgot; Song: Papercut- Linkin Park**


	12. Damn him and the Story

**Thanks again for your reviews, favorite story, and story alerts! Sorry I took long I'm a bit busy. However, here is Chapter 12 on Damon's Journal! Enjoy:)**

* * *

Bonnie's house

"Stefan was out for a long time now," said Elena. "You're right, it doesn't take that long to hunt some squirrel or something," Caroline said as she finishes applying her makeup.

"Call him Elena" suggested Bonnie and gave her phone. "Yeah, I should" she starting dialing Stefan's number. Elena waited intensely for him to answer. 'He isn't answering my call" she said at last.

Bonnie stared at the phone in thought "You think something happen to him" Elena and Caroline gasp "Bonnie don't say that!" Caroline burst out. Bonnie shrugged "Elena try again"

She called again and no answer "Ugh! He doesn't answer!" "Why don't you call Damon, maybe he knows" suggest Caroline.

"Oh my gosh Carol you're right!" Elena quickly dialed Damon's phone number, and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Ugh! Why aren't they answering their phones!"

* * *

With Damon:

Damon's eyes shot open. _Ow! My head. Stupid headaches! _Slowly he tried to rise. _What the hell happen? _Now standing and supporting himself over a tree he remembered.

_Damn that witch! (wizard? which one is it?) When I see him I'm gonna kill him! _Suddenly a white object captured his attention. Moving slowly he walk to it and pick it up.

It was a paper folded neatly in four. He unfolded it and it only contain five words.

_**I have your brother**_

_**-Klaus**_

Damon re-read the note in disbelief, and then he stared at the name Klaus.

His lip draw back in fury, his eyes became bloodshot, and his fangs appeared. Damon said in a menace voice,

"No one messes with my brother and gets away with it. NO ONE!"

* * *

-Somewhere far from Mystic Falls in a cabin hidden in the woods-

Stefan growled trying not to yell out as one of the vampires slash a knife across his chest. **(Like in the episode "Let the right one in")**

Another vampire dips his knife into a bucket of water full of vervain and numerously stabs him in the ribcage "Ahhhhh!" Stefan yelled.

On the far corner, sitting comfortably was Klaus staring at Stefan as the vampires continue stabbing him more. "That's enough"he said and gracefully walk toward Stefan.

"Leave us," he command, the vampires left the room. Klaus paced around Stefan observing every precious bloody wound.

"Do you know why you're here Stefan?" Gasping for air Stefan manage to answer 'N-no." Klaus step in front of him. "I'm going to tell you a story, Stefan. A story that happen 135 years ago….."

_**~London, England 1890~**_

_"Oh, Klaus what a gentlemen you are" said Victoria Wilson. Victoria was an average height girl, daughter of a farmer. She has long wavy blond hair, beautiful green emerald eyes._

_ She was known as the most beautiful women of the village. Every man wanted her, but one has her in his arms. "Well a special lady deserves special treatment," answered Klaus and Victoria giggled._

_ It was a beautiful June night with the full moon illuminating the narrow earth rode. They stop in front of a two story white house. "There you are at home safe and sound" Vitoria looks at him and gave him a peck on the lips, then turn away blushing madly. Klaus was shock but smile._

_ "Here I'll teach you how its done" Carefully he turn her so she was looking at him straight in the eye and kiss her passionlly. The kiss last for a while then not really wanting to brerak out they pulled out of the kiss. _

_"Wow" Victoria said gasping for air. "Good night Victoria, I love you" "I love you too, Klaus"_

~ Back in the basement~

"I loved Victoria with all my heart. She was everything to me, just like you and that doppelganger Elena. I will never forget Victoria never."

Klaus stared out the window in deep thought. It was getting late the sun was disappearing over the horizon, forgetting that Stefan was there until he said "B-but what does that have to do with me?"

Not bothering to look back Klaus replied without any emotion "This has nothing to do with you Stefan you're just bait. This has a lot to do with your brother, Damon"

* * *

~Damon's POV~

_Accidenti che Klaus! Accidenti a lui per l'inferno! Bastardo! Idiota! Strappo! _I cursed as I made by way deeper into the forest. A while back I detected Stefan's faded Power, the trail took me deep into the wood almost out of Mystic Falls.

My head still hurt like hell, so I couldn't transform into my crow form which could have made this whole trip a lot faster. _He better not hurt Stefan or else he'll regret it!_ I growled in pain.

I need to calm down, my anger isn't helping my headache. _Brrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnggg Brrrrrriiiinnngggg _a sound came from my back pocket. I grab my phone and stared at the Caller ID _Elena._

Sighing I answered "Heeelllooo Damon here, how may I help you?" **"Damon where's Stefan? What have you done to him?" **"Elena, darling I'm shock why do you think I've done something to my saintly veggy little brother of mine?"

**"Damon just answer the question. Where is Stefan?" **Suddenly I remembered about my brother, my anger rose up again "Elena, Stefan was kidnapped-no vamp- napped by an evil-blondie-gay looking-dude name Klaus a while back and I'm trying to get him."

_Dude? Did I just said dude? That's not good. _There was a pause then Elena burst out **"….WHAT! And you didn't tell me! I dialed your phone a dozen times and you never answered!" **

"Well I was uncousious by some dumbass witch(Wizard?) but enough about me. How you doing, love?" **"Damn it Damon! I'm coming tell me where you are now!" **"No can do, Elena. Sorry."

I hang up the call and sigh again. _She's gonna be piss off with me after this. _I started to dial Alaric's number.

**"What do you want, Damon?" **_Jeesh no Hey, Damon how are you or Damon its nice talking with you. _"Hope you're not busy right now" **"Why"** "I need you're help. I'm in the woods close to the rode out of Mystic Falls, Stefan's been vamp-napped"

**"I'll be there soon"**

* * *

**Sorry I decide to cut it right there. Yes, I took a long time sorry about that too. Okay where Damon was cursing its in Italian so here are the tranlations:**

**Accidenti che Klaus: Damn that Klaus**

**Accidenti a lui per l'inferno: Damn him to hell**

**Bastardo: Bastard **

**Idiota: Idiot**

**Strappo: Jerk**

**Thanks again for your patience I'll be back soon!**

_**~Child of the Night~**_


	13. Follow the Power

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for the story, hope you like it! Again feel free to criticizes, comment, suggest, or share your idea! **

**And yes I haven't put on an entry…don't worry I'm just waiting it put them in the best part that will come out in future chapters. Hopefully in ch. 15 or 16. Chapter 13 on Damon's Journal Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~In a cabin/basement~**_

"What did Damon do this time?" growled Stefan as he tried changing his position. Klaus has released him by his hands so he wasn't dangling, but he was still chain by his feet. _Everything hurts _he thought _Damn, I'm too weak. _

'I'll tell you Stefan, and perhaps when you finish hearing my story, you will agree with me."

_**~London, England 1890~**_

_Klaus walk along the familiar narrow dirt road. Escaping from his house, he came to see her. Klaus was going to tell Victoria a secret. He was the son of Lord William, the favorite of the King of England. Klaus came from a rich family for generations and he was ready to share his wealth with the daughter of a farmer, Victoria Wilson. _

_"Tonight, I shall ask her father for her hand in marriage and we will be together forever" he whispered, smiling. He stops at the house, and knocks on the door. _

_No one answered, instead the door open itself. "Hello" Klaus called inside; there was no answer so he steps inside. He slowly walks to the kitchen and gasp. Elisabeth, Victoria's sister was dead. Her blood drip to the white tiled floor, she had a nasty big wound on her pale neck. _

_"Oh my god" he whispered, Victoria he thought and ran upstairs. He ran inside the first room to his left, to see Henry, Victoria's father dead. His pale neck was chewed open; blood ran on the bed sheets toward the floor. _

_His eyes rolled back exposing the white and his mouth slightly open. Klaus ran out to another room and he couldn't believe his eyes. In the middle of the room was a man, who look in his 20 wearing a long-sleeve shirt, dark pants and boots. _

_The man was holding Victoria in his arms, and had his mouth on her neck. "Let her go you fool!" yelled Klaus in rage. The stranger looks up but kept his chin on her shoulder, Klaus gasp. His lips where full of red liquid…blood. _

_Victoria was unconscious and has a big wound on her neck. "Who are you? What have you done to Victoria?" demand Klaus. The man smiled, "Victoria? So that was her name…good to know." _

_"Who are you" said Klaus. The man suddenly let go of Victoria, who fell on the floor hard, then he appeared right in font of Klaus and said one word. "Demon" and he disappeared. Klaus quickly kneel next to Victoria.  
_

_"Victoria? Darling answer me! Victoria! VICTORIA!" but she didn't move._

_"No, no, no, no, no! Victoria no!" Klaus cried "Damn him, damn that demon, damn him to HELL!"_

_**~Back in the basement~**_

"When I was turned into a vampire, I swear to revenge Victoria's murder. For years I search until I found her killer here in Mystic Falls.

You're brother did it. He killed my love and he will pay greatly" Klaus said, gravely. Stefan was speechless, he known Damon did this kind of thing before like with

Alaric's wife Isobel but when the lover comes looking for revenge…that's another story.

"What will you do to him?" Stefan asks frightened of his brother's life. Klaus chuckled, like Stefan just said a funny joke instead. "Patients Stefan. You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

_**~With Damon~**_

Alaric pulls over the road and let Damon climb in. "Took you long enough" he said, sacrastly. "Well not all of us have vampire speed you know" respond Alaric.

Damon chuckled, and then turned serious. "I track down Stefan's Power is faded but just enough to let me know where he is. He's inside a cabin of some sort. 45 minutes from here. Head straight, I'll tell you the way" Ric nodded and hit the gas petal.

* * *

_**~With Elena~**_

'Elena! Elena wait!" called Caroline as the furious Elena headed to her car. "Elena, you don't even know where he is!" yelled Bonnie from the door frame.

Sighing Caroline ran at vampire speed, blocking Elena's way. "Move Caroline, I have to find him. I have to find Stefan!" "Elena I know but you don't know where he is…nor Damon"

Elena realize this, and thought for a moment. "No I don't know where he is…but you do, Care. You can track down Stefan's power or even Damon's. Please will you, Care. It's important for me, please!"

Elena begged. Caroline sighs heavily, but said "Fine, I'll try."

Caroline concentrated on either one's Power. For a moment no on spoke, Bonnie walk beside Elena with the journal in hand and her bad on her shoulder.

Finally Caroline spoke 'I couldn't find Stefan but I found Damon's and he's probably looking for him anyway" Elena nodded and add "We follow Damon's Power that will surely lead us to Stefan"

"Exactly" replied Caroline. "So what are we waiting for, let's go!" The girls got inside Elena's car with Caroline at the wheel. Then they hurried off, following Damon's strong Power.

* * *

_**~Stefan POV~**_

"You're wasting your time, you know" I said after a long period of silence. "And why is that?" ask Klaus who was sitting comfortable in his chair holding a glass of whiskey. "He's not coming, your wasting your time"

Klaus smiled "Oh but you're wrong Stefan, he will come" I laugh harshly "Why would he? He hates my guts" I said, soberly.

_He hates me anyway. Why would he come…when I died he will have a free pass with Elena. What's what he wants anyway. _

"Just wait and see, Salvatore wait and see" he smiled and took a sip of his drink. _He hates me…he hates me…Damon hates me…My brother hate me…_

* * *

**Sorry it was a short chapter, but next one will be longer (I hope)**

**Well review and wait till next time;)**


	14. Some Entrance

**So, So, So sorry I haven't update in a long, long time! To tell you the truth, I'm losing inspiration to continue this story, actually I was going to say that I was putting it on hold, but I don't know yet.**

** I feel this story isn't that good, that it isn't at expected so I was thinking of putting it on hold till I get my head around it. **

**I was so focus on Immortal Soul and another one I almost abandon that I totally forgot this story. So help me out guys, need inspiration to continue this story if not…I'm putting it on hold. So help is needed here!**

**Anyway here is Chapter 14 (I believe?) on Damon's Journal.**

* * *

**Some Entrance**

_Where are you little brother? _Damon thought, as Alaric speed through the deserted highway. These twenty minutes of his undead life, felt like twenty centuries has pass. He couldn't take it anymore! Knowing that his fratellino **(little brother) **is in danger.

Sure they don't have the best brother relationship in the world (who does?); and yes-Damon wanted to make his life a living hell. However despite all that, Damon was always there, whether he made his appearance or not.

Damon always protected his little brother; like the time with Logan who almost stakes him or those angry-tomb-vamps who tortured him, even before they both step into Mystic Falls, he's been there.

And he wouldn't even hesitate on saving him again- even if it cost him his own life. Damon would give up everything, anything, and _anyone_ just to have his brother safe in his arms…or at least alive.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Stefan's faded Power again. _He's so weak. Damn it! This is why I want you to feed on human blood, Stefan. But no! You want to be the saint; well news-flash…VAMPIRES ARE NOT SAINTS! _

"How much longer?" ask Alaric, keeping an eye on the road and Damon. Damon opens those ocean-like eyes and respond, numbly. "About five more minutes, we're getting close." Alaric nod in acknowledgement, but still kept a watchful eye on his companion? Nope. Friend? Not even close! Well Damon.

"It'll be alright you know. We'll save him, he'll be fine." Damon cracks a small smile "Hope you're right Ric. But either way I'm going to kick some blond-gay-dude's ass!" Alaric chuckled, and then frowns.

_Since when did Damon says dude? _

* * *

_**~With the girls~**_

"Come on Caroline! Cant you go faster?" asked Elena, impatiently. "Yeah, but I don't want to get a ticket you know. I rather use that money to go shopping." she responded, coldly.

"Guys this is not the time to fight! We're on a mission here, remember?" Bonnie suddenly snapped making Caroline rolled her eyes, "Whatever, we're getting close to

the boys, so I suggest you buckle up."

* * *

_**~ With Stefan and Klaus~**_

Klaus slowly smirk at Stefan, "Finally he arrives. See? He did come after all." Stefan looks at him, confusedly, and then he heard a faded banging sound-like someone slam the car door close, hard.

And knowing Damon he probably did that. He loves to make a dramatic entrance.

"Well why don't I greet our guest. I'll present you later, my plan is yet to be complete." Standing up, slowly Klaus walked to the basement trap door and before leaving he added,

"Oh don't worry Stefan, I wouldn't kill him right now…" Stefan let out a breath of relieve, "But very soon he'll be dead at your feet."

Klaus laugh at Stefan's horrified expression. "Very soon."

* * *

_**~Outside~**_

"Stefan in there…but I can't sense Klaus" announce Damon. His fists were clenched tightly on his sides. He smells blood, Stefan's blood and vervain. _How dare he hurt him! _

Suddenly a car enters the clearing, "Oh you got to be kidding me." Damon growls in annoyance. The car stops, shuts off, and out jumps Elena who went straight to Damon.

"Is he here? Is Stefan here? Is he okay?" she blurted out.

Rolling his eyes and keeping a grip on the frantic girl he replied "Yes, darling Elena, he's here-"

"Where? We have to go get him!" she semi-yelled at him.

"Look, A) don't interrupt me. B) There are other vampires in that house that would drain you dry if you even DARE to enter C) I'm working on it, and by the way that will not include you."

Before Elena could say anything, a voice called out. "My have you work on a plan, Damon Salvatore?" the voice sounded cold and arrogant with an accent like somewhere in England.

Damon turns and came face to face with Klaus.

"Funny, you know my name yet I don't know your's" he replied, coldly. Klaus chuckled and paced around Damon- he was at least 3 feet away from him. "You know with that attitude, you're not going anywhere soon."

Damon stared at him, "Try me."

Klaus grin, evilly "Oh I will…and you're not gonna like it." Slowly a smirk form on Damon's lips "Let the games…begin."

Suddenly in a blur Damon made a move to attack, but Klaus saw the move and quickly move away only to pounce on Damon's back, then in inhuman speed Damon

slam Klaus to the nearest thick maple tree making Klaus growl.

Klaus jammed his knee to the lower part of Damon's back and flip them over. Now Damon was on the dirt, belly first, with Klaus kneeling on his back then in one quick

movement he yank the dark hair up, revealing a pale white neck.

"Now if I were you, I'll surrender." Klaus said, grinning from ear to ear. "Never, I will never surrender to a pathetic bastard like you." he grunts out, "I'll die first!"

"Oh you will die soon, just not right now at this moment. I have a game for us to play…all of us."

He looks up to the four standing figures then smirk. He hit with full force on Damon's head, knocking him out.

* * *

**_~Stefan POV~_**

I kept hearing thumps, and grunts from outside. Who knew that was happening out there, though whatever it was I hope Damon was kicking Klaus ass right now!

I knew that wasn't the case, when Klaus reappeared again, unharm, in the basement with Damon unconscious in his arms. "What did you do to him, you coward!"

I yelled, furiously at him. Before he could answer, a voice cut in.

"Stefan!" it was Elena, panicing.

"Elena? What are you doing here?"

They came out of the dark, with four other vampires on each side. I was surprise to see her, Caroline, Bonnie, and Alaric (not so much Alaric) here too.

"I-I was t-tying to f-f-find you" she gasp, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to make a move toward me but one of the vampires stop her.

"Happy reunion, isn't it?" said Klaus, smirking as he drop Damon on the ground like he was a sack of potatoes. "What did you do, you son of-"

"Relax," Klaus cut in, "He's not dead…undead? Whatever. But he will trust me. "

"What do you want from us?" Caroline snarled. 'Well right now we're moving… to a more clear area." he said, smiling and nod to the vampires.

The last thing I saw was Klaus taking off Damon's ring before everything went black.

* * *

**So good, bad, maybe? Again need help here if not…story will be on hold.**

**Final Warning.**

**But please still review!;)**


	15. Secret Revealed

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who review, favorite/ alert story, favorite/alert author. Thank you means a lot to me. **

**This story was the first success since I came here, I think I got better. **

**So that's why I'm going to say that this story is almost to its fin or the end. **

**That right this story is almost done! And by the way as a birthday present to everyone ( today its my birthday) here is two, TWO journal entries.**

**This is Chapter 15 on Damon's Journal. Enjoy:)**

* * *

_**~Damon: POV~**_

Slowly I open my eyes and growled. My body was very sore. It's like I've been run over by 1,000 cars all at one. (And ironically I know how it feels to get run over.) **[A/N: Damon got run over in the first episode: Pilot] **

My vision was a bit blurry though my predator eyes slowly adjust to the darkness. I was in some kind of underground place, like a cave. Didn't Klaus want a _clear open area_?

The walls were all ancient looking bricks with just a few openings as windows. They showed the world above in a dark blue color. Nighttime was coming soon, _how long have I been here?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of whimpering. Slowly I turn to my right to see Stefan. He wasn't in good condition, his shirt was rip open exposing all the cuts and bruises he got, dried blood stick to his forehead and run down his left side.

His wrist look irritated, perhaps of the vervain. "B-brother?" I mumbled, He turns to face me. I was met with those saddened looking green eyes and a shrug which cause him more pain, he growled.

Then it hit me -were shackled…on the wall. My feet weren't even touching the ground. I look up, we were shackled pretty well. No way could I rip them open. Then I squinted and frowned.

_My ring? I don't have my ring with me? Where the hell is it! _I look to Stefan's hand, he still had his ring. _Where is my damn ring! _My thoughts were, again, interrupted by the creak of the door opening.

"Are the sleepy heads awake?" chuckled a voice. _Klaus. _I snarled at him, "Whoa someone woke up feisty today." he smirked.

"What do you want Klaus?" I hissed, making him grin evilly. "You see. Marcus! Mathew! Get this pathetic excuse of a vampire to the others." The two vampires nodded and speed toward us. "This might hurt" said the vampire named Marcus and he stabs me with a needle.

I felt myself getting weaker, my eye lids grew heavy. He stab me with vervain, damn him! They unshackled us and carried us out of the room. The hall wasn't much of a difference either. It was still brick and a few torches lighten the way.

It was like stepping back in time-our time. The path ended to a huge room. The vampires dumps us there, Stefan growled and rolled over to his back.

"Now why don't you just get comfortable…it's gonna be one hell of a ride." Klaus laugh and walk away, closing the door with a boom. His laughter still echoed through the hall.

"Stef? Stefan you okay?" I asked the body on my side. "N-not really" he whispered. At least he's talking. That's progress enough for me.

"Where are we?" he continued. I look around, it look the same from the room we where just in, though a bit bigger. There was a stage on the middle with a piece of wood hanging above like he was going to hang someone.

However that wasn't the most surprising thing that got my attention. There, besides the stage was Caroline, Elena, Alaric and Bonnie lock up in an iron cage.

"S-Stefan? D-Damon?" whispered Vampire Blondie. "No its Santa Claus and his elf. Of course it's us!" I responded, sarcastically.

Caroline snorted and sighed "Yup that defiantly you Damon."

Another one stirred in the cage, "Waky Waky Ric. You've been asleep way too much."

Alaric sat up and rubs his eyes. "Ugh, am I drunk?"

I snorted and rolled my crystal blue eyes. "You wish"

"Guys stop it" said Stefan rustically.

"And he's awake."

"Damon."

"Fine, but just to let you know Witchy and Katherine clone are not up yet."

"Damon!"

"Ugh, what's going on?" asked Bonnie who also rubs her eyes and looks around.

"Scratch that, Witchy is awake." Stefan sighs heavily.

"Bonnie can you wake up Elena?" Bonnie nodded and nudged Elena, she stirred a bit. Bonnie begins shacking her "Elena wake up!"

Finally Elena wakes up, "Huh? What happened? Stefan!"

"I'm right here, Elena!"

Elena got up and grabs the bars, fiercely tugging them. "Stefan? Where are we? Why are we here?"

"I don't know Elena; I don't even know where the hell we are?"

Suddenly Bonnie gasps "My bag? Where's my bag?" she ask frantically.

Caroline sat down, leaning against the bars, "Probably Klaus to it. Why?"

Bonnie look at her, shocked. "Because I have Damon's-" she broke up, eyes wide in realization that she said something that I want suppose to hear.

"What? What do you have that is mine, Witch?" Bonnie look around, the rest had their eyes wide open, begging for help.

"It's nothing Damon don't worry" Elena finally spoke up.

"Not worry? She has something of mine and I don't like people snooping around my things must less touch them." I growled.

"Its nothing really." said Bonnie.

"The hell with nothing! You have something of mine what is it?" Bonnie looked at Stefan, who sighed and took a deep breath.

"Damon…we found…we found your journal when we were kids."

* * *

**_~Stefan POV~_**

I watch my brothers face turn from shock, to confusion, then anger…lots of anger. "What. Did. You. Say." he said in a seething whisper. I gulped, "I said that we found your journal in the attic."

Damon glared at me murderously, "Did you read it?"

"Ummm well-"

"Did you read it, Stefan?"

"….Yeah, I started to read it…we all did, except Alaric. He wasn't there." I said, looking anywhere but my brother.

Then again the doors blew open, "Of course he started reading it, I did and I found some pretty interesting thing here." commented Klaus, as his step in with a black book in his hand.

"So much detail you but here, Salvatore. You should have become a writer."

"Shut. The. Hell. UP!" yelled Damon, ferociously. Klaus smiled,

"What was that? You want me to read something? Okay."

He flip the page over and read…

_Entry 22_

_September 7, 1855_

_Well to start this entry I must say that today is my birthday so I'm now twelve years old. I really don't expect a big fancy party like the last years with Stefan's six birthday, for one Father doesn't really like me and for two I really think birthdays are so annoying. _

_Sure you celebrate your day of birth and you grow one more year of life but that's it. Nothing special about them at all. _

_Anyways its my birthday today so I really want to do something fun with Mathew and Rebecca. _

_Stefan is right now in my bed, curled up in all of my blankets and snoring slightly. _

_Funny he's six and he still has trouble sleeping alone. Not that I'm complaining, I actually enjoy his company though sometimes he pushes me off the bed and the next day I have a sore butt. _

_I have to go Father requested to see me. I wonder what for._

_-Damon_

Klaus laughed. I look at him confuse then turn to Damon, but he turned so I could only see his side.

He was pale very pale, eyes wide open in realization and disbelief. "You know what happened next don't you Damon." Klaus again laughed.

"Please don't." Damon whispered.

Do my ears desive me? Damon just said please. To Klaus of all people!

"I'm sorry what was that you said?"

"Please don't read it, do anything to me but just don't read it."

Klaus chuckled, "Actually I'm enjoying this so much…I'll read it."

"Nooo!" Damon shouted, but Klaus continued.

**(A/N: This entry is a bit graphic, so warning sign. Carry on…)**

_Entry 23_

_September 7, 1855_

_I cant believe it. I'm still shaking in fear, I cant even write properly, my whole body is sore and wet and bloody. I'm so scared, scared to see him again, scared even to go to the wash room to clean up…he might be there, waiting for me. Who am I talking about? Father, my Father._

_ He did the most horrible thing you can ever do to your child. He's sick, mental. Its almost two in the morning I believe, and tonight was the worst night ever._

_Let me start from the beginning._

_Maribel and Emma made chocolate cake for me with my name written on it, they all sang Happy Birthday and Stefan gave me a hug. I got a few presents, then after that both nannies left and I put Stefan to sleep in his own bed. I went to my room just to see Father there, sitting on my bed. _

_Before I even said a word he grab my arm and lead me into his room._

_There… I cant do it, the memory is to scary and painful. I'm crying for christ sake! I'm crying and I don't usually cry for things but this one was horrible and I have to let it out. _

_He led me into his room, there he told me to take off my clothes…all of them! He started to undress too. I didn't understand what was happening at that moment, how can I be so naïve, so stupid!_

_Then he… started to touch me in places I shouldn't be touch, he then push me to the bed, whispering my name over and over and over. He scratch me, bit me like a wolf and I was crying, shacking, screaming for help._

_But no one came._

_The worst moments was he started to pant furiously, rocking back and forth, yelling and whimpering my name…then once my mothers. _

_I was paralyzed, I was to scared. I stop yelling, stop making sounds in general. It hurt, the pain was unbearable-I wanted to die at that instant. _

_Then he took out a knife. A knife for crying out loud! And he started to cut himself and me, drops of blood and sweat hit my naked skin, then I started to cry again, yelling again, kicking doing anything that can get me out of that hell. _

_Nothing worked, he's stronger than me and no one was in the house that can stop this madness. So I stop. _

_I stop fighting and let him have his way with me._

_An hour pass when he was completely satisfied, he told me to get dress and leave to my room. I didn't get dress, all I wanted was to get out of there fast. _

_So I just got my clothes and ran. Ran to the comfort of my room and praying that Stefan wasn't there waiting for me. _

_He wasn't, and once I was inside I look the door ran to my bed and curled in my covers…and cried. _

_I cried for what just happened, cried that I wish someone would have heard me yell for help, cried that I this will never happen again, and cried for my Mother. _

_I wish she was here, she would have stop this. And after so much crying I fell asleep then woke up to write what happen_

_And to confess that I'm scared for myself, for Stefan and for what will tomorrow will bring._

_ I'm terrified._

_ I wish so much that my Mother was here._

_I miss her so much._

_-Damon_

"Wow what a entry! Had a hard life, Salvatore. Oh wait, you still do!" Klaus chuckled slightly.

"I'll let you discuss this matter alone, excuse me." He walk back to the door and this time close the door lightly. There we're a few minutes of silent.

Damon had his head away from the view of us. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were in shocked, they had their hands covering there mouths and their eyes bugled out.

Alaric shook his head, deep in thought and occasionally glazed at Damon with saddened eyes. I, on the other hand, was focus on my brother's expression.

_What the hell just happened? Did our Father really do that? Did he really abuse Damon? Why didn't he tell me before? And most of all It he alright after it?_

_Is this the secret that been traumatizing him for centuries?_

"Damon?" I whispered, "Damon say something."

He stayed silent, I thought he wasn't going to answer but then he spoke.

"What do you want me to say Stefan? That it wasn't true? That our Father never did that? That I'm telling a lie?

Well no, because that really happened to me, every detail you heard happened to me. Now go away, I don't want your pity." he hissed.

"Damon why? Why did you tell me this was happening?

When we were older? When I always ask you why you had a cut or bruise?

Why Damon, Why?"

Damon turned to me, with hard-cold eyes

"Because there was nothing you could have done! Father loved you, you where the favorite; heck favorite of everyone.

You wouldn't have believed me anyways. Father was your model, you loved him and I didn't want you to think of those things anyway."

"Damon…I-I love you more you know. When we were kids I always wanted to be like you, you where my role model.

I look up to you the most…not Father. You are my brother, you understand me more than anyone including Father.

You're everything to my life Damon. Past and present."

Damon chuckled slightly, "All these years I never though this day would come." Then he looks at me once again. "But it has, surprisingly."

I shook my head, "Why didn't you tell someone?"

"Stop, Stefan. I don't want to talk about it."

"Damon answer me?"

"No."

"Damon! Please answer me! I have to know!"

"BECAUSE HE WOULD HAVE HURT YOU TOO!" he shouted at me.

I was stunned, "W-what?"

Damon sighed, "That was the condition after I fought against it. He threatened me if I don't satisfied him…he would turn to you.

But I can tell anyone or else he would had harm you."

I stared at him, so many emotions run through my head right now.

The love, confusion, pity, hurt, pride, and then anger. I was anger at that bastard. Glad that I got to kill him.

Now his death isn't something I no longer regret.

"You made that deal…to protect me?"

Damon smiled slightly, "I'll always protect you, little brother. It something that I don't think twice about nor regret doing."

I crawled toward my brother, wincing in every step I took. I didn't stop until two strong, comforting hands curled around me.

I nuzzled against my brother. "Sorry that happened to you." I said,

"There was nothing you could have done, it in the past now. Right now we need to focus on how to get out of here."

I nodded.

A few moments no one spoke, the humans fell to sleep afterward. Damon and I were still awake, barely.

The last thing I said before going into deep slumber was "I love you, brother."

And then, not quite sure if it was real or I imagine it I heard, "Love you too, Stefan."

Before I blacked out.

* * *

**Alright done! See got your journal entry, tell me how I did in this one, I wasn't quite sure it was good. Again thanks for the reviews! See ya later:)**

**~Child of the Night13~**


	16. Loyalty

**Hello again, so long without writing anything for this story I almost forgot about it! **

**Anyway I like to thank everyone who review the last chapter, appreciated it and others who just taken an interest in this story.**

** Thank You so much! By the way I've updated on Immortal Soul so check it out. **

**This is Chapter 16 on Damon's Journal**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

The sun was barely streaking in the dark room when Damon woke up. As the small stream of light flash by, he tries to regain conscious.

"Ow my head." he whispers as he started to sit up but couldn't go any further when an arm steady him in place.

Damon looks down to see his little brother fast asleep with his head on his stomach and his arm around his chest snoring slightly.

He had to smile. Even though they were in this rotten place and he read his journal, plus Klaus reading the not-so-good-part-of the story, he has his little brother back.

Making him listen and understand the pain he's been through his gain his only brother back (though he suspiciously thinks Stefan was always there, it was just him not letting him in again).

Everything Damon has ever done was always to protect Stefan, ever since he first laid eyes on him in his crib.

This is the reason why Stefan only had a few to none enemies while Damon had a bunch just waiting to slice him in half, stake, rip out heart, burned,

they usually take there pick in this.

Slowly and carefully not to wake up Stefan, Damon slides off Stefan's hand and catch his head on his palm. He moves away then settles Stefan head gently on the ground. Stefan growls and rolls over his side and places his arm as a pillow.

"Not so comfortable is it Stefan?" Damon chuckled slightly. He turns his attention to the others in the cell.

Caroline was asleep sitting up on the right corner of the cell were he last had seen her. Using her legs at a pillow was Alaric, which is why Damon was trying hard not to laugh out loud. He has his mouth slightly open, little bit of drool fell occasionally on Caroline and he was somewhat snoring.

Elena was sound asleep on the floor, using her arm as a pillow. _She looks so peaceful and beautiful like that _Damon thought but mentally slaps himself.

Then he spotted Bonnie, the witch wasn't asleep she was just staring at the spot where the streak of sunlight stop on the brick wall.

The sun was hitting her so slightly but it made her hair lighter, with light brown and streaks of natural red. She looks beautiful he had to admit that.

Slowly standing up, Damon made his way to the witch. He was few steps away from her when she notices him coming.

"Hey Damon. How you feeling?" she whispers softly.

Damon sank back down on her side of the cage, where there's shade facing her. "Well I really don't know how I feel. I mean my emotions aren't shut off its just…" he trails off thinking of a word that can say what he's really feeling.

"It feels different. You're mix emotions are so big that it feels different from what you're use to." She finishes off for him. Damon looks at her brown eyes for a moment then slightly smiles.

"Yeah that's what it is…different. Different that I'm used to." She smiles at him now. They stayed like that for a moment then Damon broke off his glaze.

"Ummm Bonnie can't you do some sort of your witch juju right now to get you guys out of the cage?"

Bonnie stares at him then she blink rapidly,

"Yes I can! Ugh, why didn't I think of that sooner?" Damon chuckles so softly that human ear couldn't detect.

"Alright, Damon you better stand back." Damon stands up again and walk a few steps away from her.

Bonnie places both of her hands on the iron poles, close her eyes and whispered something in Latin. Suddenly with such force that Damon jumps back; the side of the cage flew open and crash to the wall.

The sound was loud enough to shake everyone awake.

"Yes! I did it!" Bonnie grins happily.

"Oh, finally. Now lets-"

"Ugh! Alaric, get off of my legs! You're drooling…oh god that's disgusting."

Alaric sat up quickly, his eyes widen and his jaw hung a little. "Oh I'm so sorry, Caroline. I didn't mean- Damon shut up!" he yelled at Damon, who was now laughing his butt off.

Elena sat up and brush the dirt out of her jeans, "Come on guys let's get out of here."

Caroline, Alaric, Elena, and Bonnie walk out of the cell and Stefan came to join them. "Oh Stefan!" Elena cried and lunged at Stefan, clapping her hands around his neck and kiss him passionately.

Damon stared at that the young couple for a moment then said "Alright kids" he pauses "And adult lets get the hell out of here."

Damon made his way to the door pause for a moment to listen, when he didn't hear anything he kick the door open sending it flying down the hallway.

"Now that's how you open a door." he commented. "Right of course it is." whispered Caroline and walks out.

Everyone else follows her lead all except Damon. Stefan turns around to see his brother still in the dark room.

"Damon, aren't you coming?" Everyone else stops there tracks and stare at Damon. "Come on Damon we don't have all day." Caroline sigh impatiently.

"Can't Vampire Barbie or have you forgotten, vampires can't go into the sunlight!"

Alaric steps forward to Damon, "Damon you have your ring, you're protected."

"Actually he's not." Everyone turned around to see Klaus leading against the brick wall with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You see I need to take my revenge on Damon and his day-light ring is going to prevent that so I took it off and hidden it somewhere you'll never find it."

"What? Damon is it true." asked Elena, everyone else turned back as well. Damon through up his left hand and wiggled his fingers.

It was true, his middle finger was missing the lapis lazuli ring. "So you either have a choice." They turned back to Klaus.

"You can either leave him here, go home and don't interfere with anything or you can stay, see him suffer and still can't interfere with anything."

"Is there a third option?" Damon called, hopefully. "Nope, sorry. So what did we decided?"

Everyone look at one another not sure what to decide either option wasn't great per say. One your at home warm and safe but the guilt and the conscious that Damon is suffering or maybe perhaps dead is heavy on your shoulders and two: Well you see him suffer and get killed.

Nope, either one are good options.

Stefan steps forward after a minute of complete silent, he looks directly at Klaus' grey-blue eyes then answers seriously.

"You know what I choose, Niklaus." he started in a velvety tone, "I choose to be with the only person who loves me for who I am. Who respects me, and protects me, and comforts me all through my childhood and afterlife."

he ended his statement with determination and love.

"I'll stay with my brother it the end, like it always and will be." He one final look he made his way back to is awaiting brother.

Niklaus shrugged, "Alright then, enjoy your brother's funeral. So what have the rest of you decided?" His glanced back to the remaining crew.

"I'm also not leaving without Damon, he's proved that his loyal. He's been there for me…now its my duty to be with him till the last second."

responded Alaric as he also returned his glance to Klaus and retreated back to the Salvatore Brothers.

"I also will not leave without Damon, he been a friend for me, someone I can count on in anything.

I've accepted Damon for who his is. And I'm not leaving until we all are." Elena stated with such fierceness it made her so much powerful.

Then she retreated to Alaric and the Brothers were waiting.

Klaus watch her go for a moment then fix his eyes on Caroline.

"That about you, love. Didn't he make you suffer when you were human.

He used you for fun never cared about you at all. And look! You're life was ruin because it was his fault you turned into a vampire."

Caroline had her eyes fix to the ground as he talked, then she glazed up to Klaus and said. "Its true that he did use me as he personal blood bag and treated me like crap. But it wasn't his fault that I died.

I would have died as a human if he didn't give me any of his blood. My life could have ended there. Now I'm giving a second change…to correct my mistakes plus he save me countless of times. I owe him that."

Then she walks back to her friends in the room.

"And what about you Bonnie? He hurt you countless of times remember? Bit you, killed your Grams made your life a living hell.

Are you also loyal as the rest of them? Or will you choose differently,

be a leader not a follower?"

Bonnie stared at Klaus then turned back to her friends, then back at Klaus. "I'm also a leader. They need me, never treated me as second.

I'm a leader in my own path. Yes, he did hurt me-a lot and hard but he also save me numerous of times.

He help me in a lot of ways too. So as you say I'm also loyal to my friends."

And with that statement Bonnie back away and headed to her awaiting friends.

Klaus stared at them menacely, then shrugged. "Alright have it your way then. Hope you enjoy the show that I'll will host. See you in a bit."

He smirked as retreated down the hallway.

The group stared as Klaus' retreating figure till it disappeared from view, when Damon spoke.

"You know you shouldn't have done that. You all could have just go home and forget all of this. You don't have to be here pretending to be loyal."

Everyone stared at him, "What?" he exclaimed as he saw the pairs of eyes on him.

"Damon we didn't say all of that if it wasn't true. I've would have left it that wasn't true. We are loyal to you, we care for you believe it or not.

What we all said was the truth. We all stay together now including you." responded Bonnie looking deeply into Damon's crystal-blue eyes.

"Thanks I guess. To all of you. But I still think you should've left when you had the chance."

"Then its our lost." replied Caroline smiling at him.

Damon smirks at her, "Yup it is your lost."

* * *

**I'm gonna cut it there, I know not a lot of action in this one…I even got bored of writing it:/**

** But next one we gonna have loads of drama and action just wait! And the wait wont be long…**

**I hope.**

** Either way review! And share your suggestions, comments, criticizes or anything you feel you need to let out. **

**Ideas are also open.**


	17. Burn, Baby, Burn

**Hello readers! Thank you all for reading my story, I appreciated it a lot, you don't know how much. **

**As you know the story it's almost to its end. I'm hoping I can finish it in three or four more chapters…or least. **

**Thank you all for your support in the story:)**

**This is Chapter 17 on Damon's Journal**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They waited after what seem like hours until Klaus arrived with his minions, holding the little black book that carried millions of secrets, lies, truths, and memories hidden from the world.

Damon glance at the book with despair and hatred. Hatred that if he had known this will happen in his future, he'll never written it in the first place. However, now that his enemy has all that he kept so hard hidden, Klaus will expose more truths.

Klaus ordered some of this followers to corner Stefan and Caroline and chain them with chains dip in vervain.

Next, he ordered for the humans to also be chained. Bonnie never felt chains around her ankles and wrist, holding her bound to one single position.

She was scared for her and her friends safety, wondering if they'll ever come out of this one alive.

Another pair of followers walked to Damon, stab him with vervain, rips out his shirt exposing his well-fit upper body and walks him to the little stage where Klaus was waiting. Finally once the followers chained Damon upright, arms set apart, and feet chain to the platform is when Klaus begins to speak.

Bonnie didn't hear most of it, mainly because she was wondering why her powers were failing her, and also not wanting to hear Klaus' master plan to torture Damon to death.

Her thoughts were cut off when the one thing she heard was that Klaus was about to begin read a passage of the little black book.

He commented it wasn't very horrifying but its was a nice little touch of Damon's part of the whole horror story,

Bonnie wasn't sure what nice means to Klaus anyway.

_October 11, 1855_

_How long? How long will this take? When will it end? The horrible nights and unbearable days. When will it end? When will I be safe? I do not know. _

_I don't know the answers of these questions I ask myself, repeating like a broken record player. Almost every night I must go to his room and almost every night I cry, scream, and suffer._

_ Oh how I wish to tell someone, anyone of that horrible man I have for a father. _

_But if I tell than little Stefan will be involved and I don't want my brother see and experience this. It'll break him, crush his pure soul. _

_What can I do? What should I do? _

_I cant take living like this for much longer…I'm going to break any day from now. Say it to the whole world then if I do…my brother will suffer the consequence. _

_My brother…Stefan is the only strength I have, its him why I don't break down, him I remember to be strong and fight with this. _

_Its Stefan why I don't tell anyone in fear of that might happen to him. _

_Every time my Father does his pleasure with me and I feel that I should just give up, tell and make the pain and suffering go away…then I remember Stefan. _

_He needs me, as much as I need him. We're united in a bond that can not be broken. _

_His my little brother, the one I truly love in this so called family after Mother died. _

_Its always him that strengths me to resist against the monster. _

_Its always Stefan, il mio fratellino.__**(my little brother) **_

_-Damon_

Okay, Bonnie thought, this is a nice passage from the horror book…perhaps the only rated PG-13 passage in the book. Klaus looks at Damon, who had his head bowing down, gave him a smug look then whispered something to one of his followers.

The vampire nodded and from behind the stage pulls out a bucket. When the bucket rose, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan nose cringed and shaking their heads as if trying to shake away a smell.

Of course, it's a bucket filled with vervain, Bonnie exclaimed. She was caught in surprise when Klaus answered.

"Yes, that is correct Ms. Bennett. This bucket is filled with water spike with vervain."

Damon snorted, "So that's all you going to do to me? Give me a herbal bath? What's next? Massage me with strawberry scented lotion?"

Despite their current situation, Damon still has his sense of humor up, and of course the girls giggled at his comment. Alaric manages a small smile, even Stefan.

"Ah that's very funny Salvatore but sadly that's not part of the plan. Billy, will you please?" A middle age, brown-eyed vampire came to attention when Klaus called him. Billy nodded once and takes out something from a box next to the bucket.

He pulls out a leather strap looking string. However, when Bonnie had a closer look she realize that it wasn't a string.

It was a leather strap whip.

"Since you are vervain your usually abilities aren't working there best. You remember the old traditional way to punish bad children right? Tied them to a bark and whip them about 20 to 50 times depending what they did? Well that's exactly what we'll be doing here. Only we'll add a little twist to it."

Klaus nodded to Billy, who soaked half of the whip but not the strap into the bucket.

He pulled it out and began slashing out on Damon's back. Damon winged at the whip made contact with his skin, sending out a deep looking cut and smoke hovering over it.

This happens over and over again.

13, 14, 15.…23, 24, 25.…34, 35, 36.…

56, 57, 58.…67, 68, 69... Bonnie lost her count, all she hears now was the impact of the whip to the delicate skin and occasionally a little whimper, growl, and semi-yell from Damon, who had his eyes shut for the entire time.

90, 91, 92.…

Finally the whipping stops, Bonnie slowly turns to see Damon, he was breathing hard, on the wooden floor was a few patches of blood.

Damon looks up to meet her glaze and for that instant Bonnie sees hurt and sorrow in those blue eyes.

His glance broke of and reach his brothers, watery green eyes.

The older brother gave him a small sad smile, then spoke in a rusty voice. "S-so what's next Mr. Evil Blondie Man?" Klaus chuckled,

"Still have some fire in you, huh. Well I'm glad I don't want you to break down just yet." Damon rolled his eyes.

"When what are you waiting for? Lets get this over with."

"Alright then." Klaus agreed. He turns and walks to the bucket, grabs the handle and walks back to stand right in front of Damon.

"Do you remember a young lady name Victoria Wilson? 1890? England?" Damon thought for a moment, "No doesn't ring a bell."

"You sure? Nice beautiful women long blond hair, emerald green eyes?"

"Nope, sorry. I usually do remember girls I leave wandering in their slips."

Klaus stared at him manically, the he rapidly grab the bucket and splash the remaining water on Damon.

The water burns Damon like acid, that's when he yelled. Bonnie turns away, she didn't want to see the burn of flesh he'll sure have after this.

"Fine then if you don't want to admit it, I'll just do this" His followers quickly scamper away from the stage and felt the room.

Klaus walk to a set of chains dangling in the air, he grab them and looks at Damon.

"Its to bad you don't have your ring."

"Huh? What-"

But he didn't finish the sentence when a bright light illuminate and Damon's horrifing scream echo thought the room.

* * *

**Sorry I know I promise more action and drama in this one but I'm saving it for the next one, trust me alright. On and when Damon says "I usually do remember girls I leave wandering in their slips." is a quote from the book. Just to let you know. Again so sorry but I'll be back, maybe even in Sunday I'll update the next chapter! And also if you have any torturing ideas please share!**


	18. Death Challenge

**Hi everyone! Sorry I couldn't update on Sunday, thinks got piling up from school, and totally forgot I had a project due plus math homework and other presentations.**

** (Not anymore since I'm in vacations!) **

**Anyway again thank you for reviewing and showing your support!**

**And congratulations Rye for being my 100 reviewer! Thank you so much:)**

**This is Chapter 18 on Damon's Journal**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

_Previously on Damon's Journal:_

_"It's bad you don't have your ring."_

_"Huh? What-"_

_But he didn't finish the sentence when a bright light illuminate and Damon's horrifying scream echo through the room._

* * *

"Nooooo!" Everyone cried as the sunlight hits Damon. Caroline never heard Damon scream like this before, but she understands.

She's been in that situation; she knows how it feels to get burn like that, feeling the hot sunlight on your skin which isn't healing.

It's burning _into_ you, slicing you as it goes deeper and deeper. Until you wonder if this is the end. The lighting stop so quickly as it came. Caroline didn't want to look at Damon; instead her eyes went to his brother.

Then Caroline wished she seen Damon first. Stefan was…heartbroken. His green alive eyes were now lifeless, red and puffy,

tears pour like waterfalls down his cheeks. He look so vulnerable in this state, like all of the sudden he turn little, little as the little boy Caroline heard in Damon's entries.

Stefan need him, he absolutely needs is brother. No matter what they done to each other, no matter what happen in the past with Katherine,

Stefan still needed the presence and protection of his older brother.

Caroline turns to see Stefan's brother and wince.

The sunlight did some damage, he's skin was disintegrated all you can see was the red of his swollen flesh, his front part was still fine however he was shaking.

With her raptor vision she could see tears rolling down Damon's cheeks.

Then it click, she was to do something anything to help him, not only for his sake but for the sake of Stefan.

If Klaus killed Damon he would also be killing his brother. _Over my undead body, _Caroline thought.

She looks for Bonnie. She found her not far off from her. Bonnie had tears in her eyes and running down her cheek, which shocks Caroline.

As far she understands Bonnie wasn't a fan of Damon or vampires for that matter.

Shrugging it off, she moved trying to get her attention.

It works Bonnie turns to her, Caroline mouth the word _magic_ and tries to make little signs of the element of the witches.

Bonnie's brows scrunch together in confusion, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

She made a swing motion with her hand as if she had a wand.

That's when Bonnie understood but shook her head. Caroline stared at her in disbelief; her mouth was open a bit.

Then she mouth _try. _Bonnie sighs but nods. She closes her eyes and her brows crush together in concentration.

Someone gasped and Caroline turns to see that Damon's wounds were slowly healing,

he sighs heavy like the pain was fading away. She quickly turns to Bonnie who was still in concentration,

to Damon's wounds that were almost completely healed.

"W-what is this? He's abilities are down, this cannot be possible!" Klaus spoke looking at Damon then to the rest of us. "It is possible." Caroline said, hoping he hasn't seen Bonnie now working on destroying her chains.

Klaus looks at her, his glace reminds her of a crazy person she saw once when she went to her mom's work.

He slowly walks off the stage and strode directly in front of her. "What do you know, sweetheart?" he smirks at her.

"Ummm well I know that your very evil and that you need a new hair style cause that is old fashion and the most important thing is that I'm missing my TV show right now."

she states with a smug look on her face. Klaus continued smiling,

"Aw well sorry for not letting you see your show and this hair style is still in fashion, and yes I'm evil but that wasn't my question.

Why is Salvatore healing fast when his abilities are down?"

"Because I help him." said Bonnie.

Klaus turns and suddenly he was pushed violently against the brick wall.

The chains on Caroline's wrist broke; she stood up and went to help Stefan. Bonnie was focus on Klaus, pushing him around and giving him huge aneurysms.

Once Stefan's chains broke Caroline whispered "Go get Damon. I'll get Elena and Alaric."

Stefan nods and speeds over to his brother. Caroline speeds over to Elena and yank the chains free from her,

"Please Elena stay out of this." she said then walk to Alaric and yank his chains loose.

"Do you have your weaponry somewhere here?" "Yeah, Klaus didn't find it, I'll go get it." then he took off.

Caroline then speeds toward the Brothers, not surprise to see Elena with them. "How is he?" she asks.

"Not good, his defenses are down but whatever Bonnie did help tremendously. I don't think he can fight."

"Not in this condition, he needs blood." whispered Elena.

Without a second thought she tilts her neck to the side and asks Stefan to bite her.

"Please this can help him, this can help your brother Stefan." Stefan looks at her for a moment before he gently sank his fangs on her throat.

Then he guides her to his brother's mouth, at first Damon didn't drink but the smell was intoxicating and he let loose on it.

Damon sank his fangs into Elena's throat and drinks.

After a few minutes Damon separated from Elena and gave a heavy sigh.

Caroline already had a bandage put it on Elena's cut.

Suddenly Bonnie screams the team realizes that Klaus had her by the neck and lifted her up from the ground.

Then without notice three stakes came flying hitting Klaus on his back he let out a yell and drops Bonnie.

"Well looks like Alaric did find his tool box." chuckled Damon. "Caroline go help them." Stefan said and she left in a flash.

"How you feeling?" he asks his brother. "A little dizzy but besides that I'm perfectly fine." he responds. "That's good, how about you Elena?"

"I'm okay, but we need to kill Klaus."

The trio turns to the fight.

Caroline launch herself at Klaus, distracting him so that Alaric can shoot him and while Bonnie composes herself from the near choke-to-death experience.

The stake went flying right on Klaus heart. Klaus pause abruptly, eyes wide with shock. But then he laugh, everyone looks at each other in confusion.

Stefan and Damon step closer to the fight. "You see, Ms. Bennett isn't the only witch in town. You can't kill me."

"What the hell?" Damon hissed staring intently at Klaus.

He smirks and silently strides toward Damon who stood in a defensive stand.

"You're not the only one with a witch. I knew what she was doing to you.

Helping you and breaking off her chains very cleaver." Klaus said, as he slowly walks to Damon, like a panther closing in on her prey.

"However I know that you are strong enough. With the help of the witch and human.

How about a duel, you can feed on one more human and we shall fight to the death.

How does that sound, Salvatore?"

Damon stood his glance at Klaus then it fell to his brother. Both of tem staring intensly at the other.

Everyting has been said in that once simpe glaze.

Then he to the rest of his friends. He look down for a moment in deep thought.

Caroline hope Klaus was kidding, but unfortunately the psycho was serious.

After a minute of pure salience, Damon looks up and with just pride, bravery, and determination on his face he answered the challenge.

"Let's do it then. To the death."

* * *

**Well that's the end of the Chapter. I think maybe next chapter will be the last one of this story.**

** I'm not sure yet, but keep that in mind.**

**Anyway review and share any concerns, comments, and criticisms.**

**Review!**


	19. What A Lovely Surprise

**Hello everyone! I must start by saying I was frustrated and shock these past few days because I forgot my password**

** and I click to the forgot password thing. And you know the whole get new code, login in with it business, **

**well mind didn't want to login in! No matter how many times I tried! I was scared that I had to start all over. **

**But finally it let me in today and I change my password to something more simple! **

**Oh and one more thing I don't think this fighting scene was good cause I kinda suck at this.**

** And I apologize sincerely. **

**Anyway here is Chapter 19 on Damon's Journal.**

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

_"__You're not the only one with a witch. I knew what she was doing to you._

_Helping you and breaking off her chains very cleaver." Klaus said, as he slowly walks to Damon, like a panther closing in on her prey._

_"However I know that you are strong enough. With the help of the witch and human._

_How about a duel, you can feed on one more human and we shall fight to the death._

_How does that sound, Salvatore?"_

_Damon stood his glance at Klaus then it fell to his brother. Both of them staring intensely at the other._

_Everything has been said in that once simple glaze._

_Then he to the rest of his friends. He look down for a moment in deep thought._

_Caroline hope Klaus was kidding, but unfortunately the psycho was serious._

_After a minute of pure silence, Damon looks up and with just pride, bravery, and determination on his face he answered the challenge._

_"Let's do it then. To the death."_

* * *

Klaus smirks, "Go on then, mate. Feed on one more human." Damon looks around us, human, wondering perhaps who would volunteer.

Over at the corner, Alaric hear Bonnie sigh. She walks confidently toward Damon until she face him directly.

"Look Damon you and me really don't have a good relationship here. But you're still a friend, I suppose so take my blood.

Its stronger than regular human, a witch's blood is powerful it can help you."

Damon stared at her, those crystal eyes bore into her own. Then he gave a small smile and a nod.

"It won't hurt, promise."

Bonnie smiles and tilts her head to the side exposing her neck. He bends down toward her neck, gently grabs her shoulders and bites.

Alaric heard a small gasps from her as Damon drinks. After a few moments he release from feeding mode and steadies Bonnie on the floor.

"Well are you ready or not?" said Klaus as he support himself on the brick wall. Damon face him,

"Yeah, but one thing. You have to get that spell or whatever it is that keeps you standing even when you have a freakin' stake in you chest**-**off.

We're doing this vampire to vampire…no trick of any kind. Understand?"

Klaus shrugs and walks gracefully a few feet from Damon.

"Agreeable then. Alright I will no longer be unbreakable to stakes, fires, beheading, the normal traditions of killing a vampire."

As he stated that he slowly slips of a silver ring from his finger and through it on the ground.

Since when did he have that ring on?

Damon also raise a eyebrow as the ring it the floor. Klaus rises his hands as if saying a invitation.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's fight."

Damon tilts his head, studying Klaus.

"If you guys see a path out of here take it. Don't wait for me, if you have an opportunity. Got it?"

he said to Alaric. Alaric didn't like the idea.

Didn't like an of this for that matter, but he was right the rest of us have to get out. Alaric nodded, and Damon gave a little smile.

He turns back to Klaus and ran full vampire speed toward him.

Suddenly Klaus was through to the side of the wall, a blur passes and again Klaus was send tumbling to the wall.

It happened so fast the Alaric almost forgot his promise.

"Girls! Get out of here, now."

Elena being stubborn started to protest but Stefan made her reason. Caroline guided the girls carefully to the iron door.

Making sure that Klaus was not looking the girls sprinted down the hall closing the door behind them.

"Alaric you should go too." Stefan said as he now stood next to him watching his brother fight.

Damon had Klaus by the neck holding him up in the air, but Klaus kick him in the stomach sending Damon flying to the wall hitting hard

"No I'm staying. You might need me."

There was a gasp then a grunt from the corner of the room, both of them turns to see Damon up against the wall with Klaus hand on his throat.

His nails were digging into Damon flesh, blood ran down this throat and in Klaus arm.

Damon wrap his legs around Klaus neck and twisted setting himself free and pinning Klaus on the floor.

Klaus was up in a second and charge Damon like an angry bull.

Damon jump and let Klaus through who didn't stop till he hit the wall, even from Alaric was he could see a small smile and chuckle escaping Damon's lips.

Klaus yells in rage and tackles Damon to the ground, got his arm and began to pull it in an unnatural angle.

Damon yells but slams his head against Klaus who let go,

Damon spins around and had Klaus on the floor with hands on his throat digging into his flesh.

Bonnie was right, her blood is powerful.

Its helping Damon tremendously.

Alaric turns away from the fight to Stefan.

He was so tensed, looking as his brother slams a powerful kick at Klaus.

Suddenly the door opens and Elena steps in. "Elena what are you doing here?" asks Alaric.

"We need help there's a lot of vampires out there. Caroline and Bonnie cant hold them off for much longer."

Alaric looks back to Stefan. "Go Ric help them."

"What about you?" He smiles,

"I'm be fine." Alaric nodded,

"Just don't do anything stupid," then he was out the door with his bag following Elena.

* * *

**~Alaric P.O.V~**

Once we where outside I realize what Elena meant. There were at least 20 vampires here.

Bonnie was holding off three vamps giving them painful aneurysms no doubt.

Caroline was to busy fighting six all at once. I quickly grab a stake and gave it to Elena, "Just in case." Then I got out one of my guns and started firing away.

After what seems like 20 minutes al least half of the vamps were down.

I already had a few cuts and was bleeding from my head where a vampire tried to knock me out.

Bonnie was growing tired, she was panting heavily and had a hard time standing up.

"There's more coming." Caroline announce as she just finish plucking out a heart from the last vampire. I turned my head to see 20 more vampires coming our way.

"How many of those grenades you have?"

"One."

"That's not gonna do."

She was right after all, the vampire were coming at us like a train. Ready for impact and sinking their teeth on the humans throats no doubt.

But either way we put on defenses stands, ready for those vampires.

But the impact never came.

The vampire stop in mid attack staring over head. I frowned why aren't they attacking?

I turned to see what they were looking at but didn't see anything.

Suddenly there was a shriek of pain followed by a chorus of screams. I turned back to the vampire to see at least the first two rows dead.

"What the hell?" whispered Caroline.

The other vamps looks around frightened and in a blink of an eye the last rows were down and dead.

I was so surprise and confuse I hardly notice that the girls all turned and gasps.

There standing and just staring intensely at us was a vampire.

"Elijah?" The vampire smirks, "Yes glad you remembered me."

Caroline steps closer. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Elijah smiles, "All be reveal in good time but first I must save Salvatore."

"What do you mean save Damon?" asks Elena clearly not trusting him.

"Why can't you hear dear Caroline?"

Caroline stares at him but move her hair way from her ears.

Then she gasps,

"Hurry Damon and Stefan are in serious trouble!"

* * *

**And I'll leave it as a cliff hanger. This time you have to wait a while, January is going to be a hard and stressful month for me. With projects, basketball games, and the high school placement exam I have to study for things are busy. So sorry I"ll maybe update in early February. **

**Until next time! **

**Review!**

**~Child of the Night13~**


	20. See You Soon In Hell The End

**Hey guys! Hope you had a good week these pass few days.**

**Well I have some news for you, this is the last chapter of this story…but don't panic! I'm planning on making a sequel. I don't know how yet but don't worry. **

**Here is a brief summary of that is to expect in the sequel:**

_**"Hope you say your goodbyes, cause this will be last time you'll ever see him."**_

_**Klaus just kidnapped Damon, Stefan is under a heavy coma, and Elena doesn't know what to do anymore. **_

_**Will Stefan wake up just in time to save his brother? Or will tragic strike the Salvatore Brothers? **_

_**What does Elijah want from them? And who is Aella? Plus, is there going to be more juicy journal entries? Is there something else Damon didn't mention yet? Find out in the Sequel of Damon's Journal!**_

**Thank you all for reading my story, its been my first success here in FanFiction, I hope I've gotten better over the months writing this story. Thank you all really I appreciated, you don't know how much! Well enough of me rattling, **

**Here is the last chapter!**

**Chapter 20 on Damon's Journal**

**Enjoy:)**

**And thank you for giving this story a chance!**

**P.S. get ready for the sequel!**

* * *

_**Previously on Damon's Journal**_

_Caroline steps closer. "Why are you here? What do you want?"_

_Elijah smiles, "All be reveal in good time but first I must save Salvatore."_

_"What do you mean save Damon?" asks Elena clearly not trusting him._

_"Why can't you hear dear Caroline?"_

_Caroline stares at him but move her hair way from her ears._

_Then she gasps,_

_"Hurry Damon and Stefan are in serious trouble!"_

* * *

The door burst open, and in came Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and Elijah. Everyone gasps except their guest, the scene was horrifying. Stefan was in fetus position, his right arms seems to be dislocated, blood run down the base of his throat all the way down into his already-stain shirt.

On the far corner of his forehead was a nasty cut, some of his skin was pull and now hanging to the far side of his head, blood gust out of it like a spring.

His green eyes were shut off to the outside world. Elena made a soundless squeak and ran to his side.

"Stefan? Oh, god Stefan! Can you hear me? Stefan? Stefan!" she cried as she cuddle Stefan's head on her lap, blood already dripping on her jeans.

_They haven't noticed Damon yet, _Klaus thought hiding in the shadows of the darkness, _that's good. _Curiously he walks outside his comfort zone.

The darkness was the only place that he felt he belong, the only place he knows he only will exist there since he wasn't welcome in the coziness of the warmth anymore.

"Well welcome back! I have a lovely surprise for all of you" he said abruptly. Elena lets Stefan's head gently on the ground and stood up facing Klaus.

"What did you do to him, you bastard," she hissed. Klaus smirks at her, "Which one are you talking about?" Elena flinch only Klaus noticed but Caroline took the floor. "Both. What did you do to Stefan _and_ Damon? And where is Damon?"

"Well for the younger Salvatore, he stood in my way," he added in a soft tone

"pesky brat." Then he resume talking to the others, "I had to stop him, its not my fault he feeds on animals or else he could have been stronger to defend himself."

From where Klaus stood he notice Elena shaking in rage-no, all of them were in rage.

_Good._

"Where's Damon?" the vampire hunter/teacher said, holding his loaded gun.

"You know about that," he started as he pace closer to the group,

"you see I need to torment Salvatore for what he did, and I just realize that I have a friend who can help me. I want something strong, against his will and pride.

I don't want to leave him a scar, I want him to be afraid of his own shadow once I'm done.

So you and your friends just have a empty shell of what once been Damon Salvatore."

Klaus strolls steadily to the door, however Alaric blocks it, Klaus came to a halt. he glazed at the group but stops and stares at the newcomer.

Elijah and Klaus stood straight glaring at each other. Finally Elijah broke to a grin, "Hello Nicklaus, miss me?" Klaus just stared then said unsteadily "Elijah? what are you doing here?"

Alaric broke in, "Wait you two know each other?"

"Yes, we do perfectly. You see Nicklaus here is my brother."

"WHAT!" yelled the group.

Taking his as an advantage, Klaus thrust his arm into the shadows and pulls out a body. Everyone stop gazing at Elijah and gasps,

"Like I said. I need something hard-core and it might be…inappropriate to you." Klaus was holding the unconscious Damon.

He was probably worst shape than Stefan, he face was painted in crimson red, his lower lip was busted open, right arms seems to be dislocated and in a odd angle and he had a bit mark on his throat that pull some skin off.

He look like he bathe himself in red color paint, his shirt was now in a new color and his black pants seems to be even more darker.

"Hope you said your goodbyes, cause this will be the last time you'll ever see him."

Then he throw Damon on his shoulder and became a blur passing through the group and swung the door open. The only thing was left was the violent swinging of the door.

Caroline was the first one to take action, she also ran in a blur behind Klaus, Alaric went chasing after her as fast as he could. Elena went back to Stefan, Bonnie followed her. "Bonnie his he going to be okay?" she asks, holding Stefan's upper body on her lap.

"I don't know, but maybe yes, I mean he's a vampire. I'm sure he'll heal quickly and jump into action with Caroline and Alaric."

Then she turned to Elijah, "So he's your brother? What does he want? What do _you_ want?"

Elijah sighed and gently settles down on the cold floor. "You see Nicklaus made a mistake. He believes that Salvatore killed his beloved though that's not so.

I'm here to correct that and also something else I need from the brothers."

"What can you possible want from them," Elena hissed at him, "for all we know you could be planning this with Klaus."

"I can assure you Elena that's not the case here. What I need from them is how should I say? Private. However I need this one to wake up soon so I can speak with him. Though that will take a while."

Bonnie frowns and Elena raise her eyebrow, "what do you mean a while." she said.

Elijah close his eyes and leads against the walls as if he had a migraine. "I've only seen some of it but its clearly noticeable.

What Klaus did to Stefan is a powerful art of a vampire. As you can see his neck looks like its been bitten like a animal. And his head has a nasty wound is a type of power use by the straight canines we have.

So in simple words, Miss Gilbert and Miss Bennett Stefan is in a coma and since he doesn't feed of a human I don't know how long it will take him to recover."

Two jaws hit the floor. "W-What! Stefan in a coma? Vampire can actually go into comas!" Elena cried desperately.

"Unfortunately those who don't have a sustainable diet on human blood...yes. Even the older brother can get into a coma, though I can imagine it might be harder."

"Oh god!" Elena's hands flew up to her mouth, tears were pouring down so quickly than she could wipe them away.

"Is there something I can do? Some sort of a spell? Or chant that can help Stefan?"

Elijah thought for a moment. "I never heard of such thing but perhaps you could try."

Bonnie looks at Elena and grab on of the bloody hands, staining her in the process,

"I promise you and Stefan and everyone who knows him that I'll find a way to help him out of this coma. I promise Elena."

Elena stared at her for a moment and slowly nod and smiles.

Suddenly footsteps approach and they all turn to the door. Caroline walk in with Alaric right at her heels.

"Damn! He got away! I wasn't fast enough and I don't know where he's taking him but he headed west."

Caroline went on cursing Klaus with every word in the book she knows, which is a lot. "Caroline relax we'll get him." said Alaric trying to calm her down.

"That backstabbing piece of m-"

"Caroline!"

"Sorry. Okay you're right Ric. We'll get him and make him pay for what's he done to us, to Stefan and to Damon."

Bonnie stood up and reach for Caroline's hand still having Elena in another. Caroline smiles and joins hands with Alaric who took Elena's other hand.

"We'll get him. We have to."

And silently all of them made a vow.

To make Klaus pay…even if it cost them their lives.

The End.

* * *

**Yup its finish! Thank you all again for your support! And if you didn't read my intro in bold I recommend you to do so. I don't know what I'll name the next story but for those who don't have an account or didn't add me as alert author I'll make the announcement here, okay.**

**Thank you all again!**

_**~Child of the Night13~**_


	21. Author Note

**Hello everyone! Well after some time thinking I finally came up with a plot for the sequel and imagine what's gonna happen. **

**This is a warning that pretty soon you're going to read the sequel to Damon's Journal. **

**Here's again the summary:**

_**"Hope you say your goodbyes, cause this will be last time you'll ever see him."**_

_**Klaus just kidnapped Damon, Stefan is under a heavy coma, and Elena doesn't know what to do anymore. **_

_**Will Stefan wake up just in time to save his brother? Or will tragic strike the Salvatore Brothers? **_

_**What does Elijah want from them?**_

_** And who is Aella? Plus, is there going to be more juicy journal entries? I**_

_**s there something else Damon didn't mention yet? Find out in the Sequel of Damon's Journal!"**_

**Okay now I'm gonna update the first chapter later today.**

**Title of the sequel story: ****Living in Darkness**

**Author: ****Child of the Night13**

**Stay tune! Its gonna be a blast!**


End file.
